Arranged
by Ravenclaw Writer
Summary: Stoick the Vast and Fergus of DunBroch have decided to encourage the marriage of Hiccup and Merida. But will the pair grow together, or is the truce out of luck?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is mine, please enjoy! It picks up where my other Mericcup, "Fate's Gift", left off. It also adds a bit of explanation. Again, I'm rather sucky at writing accents, so please don't kill me for not doing that. I hope you like it, and I hope you review!

* * *

"So it's settled then. In about a month, we'll start encouraging my daughter and your son to join in marriage. If all falls into place, they will, and our tribes will keep peace naturally. If not, you'll get an extra sum of money yearly to stop pillaging. Here's hoping my little nymph won't drive me out of house and home."

"Sounds like a deal."

"It's about time this got settled," Fergus said. "We never thought we'd be fighting you Vikings forever."

Stoick chuckled, rising from his chair in the Meeting Hall. "Ah, yes. We were admittedly growing a bit tired in our crusade, weren't we? I'm glad we've finally managed to reach a conclusion."

"So you'll be coming to the truce gathering in a month?"

"Yes. I'll bring Hiccup, and we'll see how the agreement works out."

Fergus nodded. "I plan not to tell Merida until we decide how they are. She'll… well she would self-combust if she knew."

"Certainly more spirited than mine," Stoick laughed. "We'll see what happens then. Farewell, King Fergus."

"Godspeed, Stoick the Vast."

* * *

Fergus caught sight of Merida's flaming hair as she snuck into the party. He smiled at Stoick, remembering the plan that had been instated a month ago today. "Let me introduce you and Hiccup here to my daughter." Stoick caught the small wink Fergus gave through his bushy eyebrow, and chuckled. Now was when the fun would really begin.

Merida walked over, carefully avoiding her mother's gaze as she tried to straighten her tangles with her fingers. She wasn't prepared, as a lady always ought to be. Fergus smiled broadly at his daughter. "Merida, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, Merida." At the mention of his name, Hiccup jerked his head over to meet Merida, and his mouth went dry. All that hair... and those eyes... He already felt tongue swelling up. Hiccup wasn't so good at the discreet part of finding someone beautiful.

Merida nodded. "It's nice to meet you." He fumbled with his hands, trying to decide. Wave? Bow? Shake? Merida smiled and ignored is incapacity for interaction. "And you must be Stoick the Vast, sir. Will you be staying long in DunBroch?" She looked up at Stoick.

"Aye, lass. We'll be in the castle, in fact."

"Well we're glad to have you." Irked that her father hadn't told her about the arrangements, she felt herself start to frown, until she remembered about a princess always being a good hostess, and smiled graciously. "If you'll excuse me..." She smiled demurely and walked away. Hiccup remembered to breathe and blink. The fathers talked, and he looked around the Grand Reception Hall. The dark, polished wood reflected candlelight, and the bear carvings reminded him of the dragon carvings at home. And he certainly didn't accidentally keep an eye on the redhead.

While Hiccup admired more than just the interior design, Merida walked to her mother. Shoulders back, chest out, small steps, equal weight distribution, straight back... nothing wrong in her presentation.

"Merida, chin up dear." Merida collapsed utterly, every ounce of ladylike fleeing her posture. Hiccup saw from across the room, and smiled before turning back to his father.

"So Dad's Viking encounters went well then?"

Queen Elinor looked at her daughter. "Evidently. You met and welcomed Stoick and his son?"

Merida's eyes widened. "That's his son? Certainly doesn't look like any Viking leader's son that I've ever heard of. Bit scrawny for that, if you ask me."

"Merida! Don't act so surprised, and don't stereotype them like that. It's not kind, and we're finally getting past that history."

"I just wouldn't have guessed is all, Mum. So they'll be staying here?"

Nodding, Queen Elinor explained. "They'll be here for a month, tying up a few loose ends of the truce. You're to keep your nose out of it, lass. You might be savvy, but you're not a diplomat."

"But Mum!"

"No buts. Now go on and be a good hostess. You've said hello to all of four people, and half of them are your own family."

"Maybe I don't want to be a good hostess," Merida mumbled. But she still went on to make sure other tribe leaders were happy, and that the maids weren't running into too many problems. She made her circles around the room, like a good lady does. Finally, the candlelight was dimming and she could sit for a minute. She sat on the stairs, watching the last lazy dance steps of the rather intoxicated grownups and the remains of the snacks being carefully snatched up by her brothers.

The boy from earlier stood awkwardly by the table. He ran his fingers over the curves of a cup, studying the arcs. He swished the liquid around, and ended up getting some on himself. Merida chuckled, and he looked up and blushed.

"My dad gave me a bit of wine to drink. It's about as tempting as an old eel."

"Oh, but I like eel. Maybe not an old eel, but my nurse used to make a wonderful meal with it."

He looked uncomfortable. "Oh, well I mean I guess that's alright."

Merida laughed. "I'm only joking, ye nervous Nellie. I hate eel. And you need to relax a bit; you're among friends after all."

"Oh, I um. I see. Well then... would you like some?" He offered the glass, and managed to slosh just a little bit more out of the cup. He winced.

Her red curls shook. "No. I don't like the way it makes my head feel cloudy."

"Me neither. Most of the time I uh, I have to keep my wits about me." Merida thought that he rarely seemed to have his wits about him in the first place, but kept that to herself. "I suppose I'll like it someday," he continued, "but not right now." He put the goblet back on the table, looking anywhere but at Merida and certainly avoiding opening his mouth.

"What's your name again?"

"Hiccup!" he said nervously, startled after the bit of silence.

"Bless you?"

Hiccup hung his head. "No, really. My name is Hiccup."

Merida looked at him for a minute, and then tossed her head back laughing. Her hair shook, and Hiccup got caught up looking at it, and nearly as red. Merida stopped suddenly. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. Will you sit with me, Hiccup?" She scooted over on the step, and Hiccup walked over, very focused very hard on not falling and on determining what the correct distance between them should be.

"Tell me about yourself, Hiccup. What's Berk like? What do you do there?" The two talked back and forth, and Hiccup watched the candlelight in Merida's bright blue eyes. Stoick saw the two, and nudged Fergus. The two grinned as they saw Merida become animated over the idea of dragons and Hiccup become slowly more comfortable, lighting up over the beasts. Fergus turned to Elinor.

"We'll be working in the Meeting Hall, and I'll be up before midnight. Make sure that blossoming situation doesn't get into too much trouble, eh?"

Elinor chuckled. "I doubt they would on first sight. Although, Stoick, your son seems like he wouldn't mind too terribly."

Stoick let out a deep, rumbling laugh. "I doubt the boy would know what to do with himself. Goodnight, Queen Elinor." The two men walked down the hallway. "Did you tell her about the variable part of the truce?"

Fergus shook his head. "I planned on letting her know only if anything came to fruition. No need to get her worked up over what might be nothing, yeah? Did you tell Hiccup?"

"No. The boy would trip over himself more than he already does." The great iron-wrought door closed behind them, and the two great leaders went on to figure out the remainder of the deal and discuss the events of the night.

* * *

Queen Elinor put out the candles and sent her sons scampering up the stairs to bed. They galloped past Merida and Hiccup, still talking on the stairs, without the pair taking notice. Only when Elinor stopped in front of them and cleared her throat did either of them pay any attention.

"It's nearly eleven, Merida. Princesses are early to bed and early to rise."

Merida sighed. "Oh, Mum..." she looked at exasperatedly at Hiccup, who noted the accuracy of Merida's stories about the queen.

Hiccup stretched and ran his hand through his straight brown hair. "She's right, it is late. Where will I be staying?"

"Merida will show you. Merida, it's the room with the map tapestry in the corridor that springs off of your corridor. I trust you'll make him comfortable."

"Yes, mother. Come along, Hiccup." She took his hand, and he gulped his blush down. Elinor smiled serenely. Merida bounded up the stairs effortlessly despite her floor length blue gown, and Hiccup nearly tripped over his boots trying to follow.

She led him down the twisting stone hallways, laughing and joking with him as the great oak doors seemed to fly past. Finally, she stood with him in the doorway to his home for the next month or so. He walked in and looked out the window at the midnight sky, admiring the view. Merida spoke from the doorway behind him. "I'll take you exploring tomorrow. We haven't had anyone new in the castle in ages, and there are so many spots that are much more thrilling if you're with someone who doesn't know that they exist yet. Everyone here either knows about it already or disproves of that sort of shenanigans. And who knows, maybe we'll find something new, just for us, Hiccup!" She smiled broadly, and he grinned shyly back.

"I like exploring," he said. He winced after realizing how stupid he could sound. He definitely liked it better when she talked.

"Good!" Merida grinned. "I'll see you in the mornin. I'm just down that hall if you need me."

She skipped away, and Hiccup called after her. "Goodnight!" But she had already turned the corner. "Goodnight, Merida of DunBroch," he said under his breath.

Merida's head peeked around the corner. "Goodnight, Hiccup. Sleep well." Hiccup smiled and closed the door, slouching against it and looking around. Here he was, one night in, and already making a fool of himself. For once, he didn't really care that much. Exploring waited for the morning tomorrow, and Hiccup curled up in the vast guest bed and fell asleep.

Merida continued on down the hall and went to her own bedroom, full of warm green fabrics with shades of brown.

_Just like Hiccup's eyes,_ she thought to herself. She paused in getting ready for bed, a little bit startled that she had remembered that without meaning to. She shrugged it off along with her gown and climbed into her shift and bed. The green and blue quilt surrounded her as she fell into a dream of dragons and Hiccup and adventures with someone who, unbeknownst to her, would become much more than just a newly found friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I'm glad this got good reception :) just a quick note: I _know_ Hiccup is missing a foot. I chose not to write it for my own purposes. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Merida paced outside of Hiccup's door early the next morning. She was excited to get up and go exploring again, which she hadn't done in a depressingly long time. What good was a castle if there wasn't some amount of adventure going on in it? Unfortunately, it didn't appear to her that Hiccup shared the same thought process. It would be rude to wake her guest up, but it was already a good hour past sunrise! The day was simply wasting away, and he didn't seem to have a care in the world about it.

While Merida paced, Hiccup dozed. Wrapped in the tartan blankets, he had fallen asleep in the four poster bed quite quickly last night, and he was still exhausted.

Merida paced and paced and paced some more, before giving up on being a lady and avoiding what her mother would surely see as a scandal. She pushed open the door, and crept into Hiccup's room, silently padding up to the bed.

She looked at him, debating now whether or not to wake him up. His hair fell in his eyes, and his mouth was a little bit open. Hiccup snored slightly, but it was more of a heavy breathing than the log sawing her father and brothers accomplished at night. His toes stuck out from the bottom of the blanket, and Merida grinned wickedly.

Merida perched at the foot of the bed, and gently grazed her fingers against the vulnerable toes of Hiccup the Viking. He started squirming in his sleep, and Merida starting tickling the entire foot. Waking up now, Hiccup started kicking and couldn't help laughing, which made Merida laugh. That sound certainly didn't belong in his bedroom and scared the wits out of Hiccup, who sat up so fast the room spun.

"Merida!" He clutched the blankets around his chest rather femininely and for no good reason, until he realized the ridiculousness of it.

"Good morning, lazy bones! It's adventure day, remember? I hope ye don't mind me coming to wake you. It's nearly seven o'clock now, surely!"

"I don't mind, but… seven... in the morning? Why are you up so early, Merida?" The teenage boy yawned, squinting and stretching.

"Oh, this isn't early. There's sunlight and everything! Now go on and get dressed, and we can go down the kitchens for breakfast! I'll be waiting, Hiccup." She winked and strode out the door, closing it behind her. Hiccup collapsed on his bed, trying to bring himself to be more fully awake. Sleep was all he really wanted; Hiccup would sleep in until seven at night if she let him. He thought about closing his eyes another few minutes. But there was no doubt Merida would storm back in if he took too long, and with his luck "too long" would happen right about the time he was changing. Better not to take any chances.

Hiccup walked out of his room sleepily. "About time!" Merida exclaimed. "Cook is going to already be on the third batch of breakfast rolls by now." Hiccup yawned. "Oh, are you still tired?"

"A little, yeah. I like to wake up a lot later than you do, I guess."

Merida paused in her frolic down the hallway. "I hope you don't mind being up this early… I was just excited to be with a new friend." Her big blue eyes looked at him, and he felt like taking back every word that he had just said.

"I'm really excited to be exploring; just a little tired. Trust me though. Super pumped over here!" His voice cracked on "here", and he winced while Merida smiled quietly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Well, come on then. We'll go down to the kitchens and eat a few morsels, and then we can go exploring." The two scurried down the stairs of the ancient castle, Hiccup trailing and fumbling slightly again. They quickly found themselves immersed in the aromas of the kitchen, and Hiccup suddenly didn't mind being up at the crack of dawn.

The cook was a large, busty woman with dark hair that she kept tied back neatly in a white ribbon. She bustled around the cast iron tamed fires, her ruddy face shouting directions at the meek assistants. She spotted Merida, and called out. "Will ye be askin' for the food or just nicking it, lass?"

Merida and Hiccup slid into one of the ancient tables that was full of notches from decades of chopping and dicing. "Asking this time, Cook. We've got a visitor. This is my friend, Hiccup."

"Hmph. Ye need meat on your bones, boy. Right gangly one, isn't he, Merida?"

"Oh, but it suits him Cook. He rides around on dragons all day when he's home, after all."

Cook tsked from her oven. "You're too old to be tellin' such tales, Merida. What'll you two be havin'?"

"Something we can carry, please."

"Well who's carrying it, you or the sprite?"

"Cook…" Merida blushed as Cook bustled away. "It's just 'cause you're new. She teases everyone about not being big enough, even though everyone who's grown up in this castle has grown up on her family's cooking."

"It's fine. When you're a Viking who's not seven foot three and three hundred pounds of muscle, there gets to be a point where bitter sarcasm comes into play. I could've whipped it out, but I doubted she would've appreciated it."

Merida laughed. "You're probably right." Hiccup smiled, and Cook plopped a basket on the table.

"Now you've got some meat from last night, some blaeberries and slaes and apples, and some bread. Now that's the nuttiest, grainiest, heartiest bread in all of DunBroch, and I expect String Bean here to eat nearly all of it and enjoy it too. Both of ye out now, I've yet to prepare for lunch!" She shooed them off, and turned to growl at a maid.

Merida giggled. "Sorry, String Bean."

"Eh. Not much worse than Hiccup." He shrugged, and the two walked down the hall, munching out of their basket.

"So as a dragon rider, I imagine you're not much afraid of heights?"

Hiccup shrugged, his mouth full of bread. Merida grinned, and bolted up the nearest staircase.

* * *

Hiccup and Merida stood near the window in the highest tower, looking out over all the greenery. Both heads of hair managed to blow around into Hiccup's face, whipping around in the cold air as they leaned out the window slightly.

"This is the highest tower in the castle. I like it because I can see everything."

"We don't have anything this high up in Berk," Hiccup said. "We never really built up, with the dragons and all."

"But wouldn't there be a bit of change in that now?"

"Berk doesn't change much. Ever. The scenery stays the same, the weather consistently either bad or ominous, and every son is just like his father."

Merida looked at the pearly white clouds. "Except for you of course."

"Except for me."

"I bet everyone loves the breath of fresh air." Merida inhaled the cold, crisp air.

"Yeah, well. Some days more than others, y'know? Whenever a dragon acts up it manages to come back to me. But it's not the point. Berk is just a rather dull place to be, but hey, it's home."

Hiccup traced the grooves in the stone ledge of the window, and Merida looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, home means a lot. In any case, Berk sounds exciting to me. I'd love to learn to ride a dragon, whether mother will accept it or not." She pushed some of the hair out of her face uselessly; it would just end up in Hiccup's. "She only let me up here when I was little because she thought I liked playing a damsel in distress."

"I take it you don't?"

Merida's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I'd rather the dragon just ate me than have someone else save me from it."

"They actually don't eat people that much. Mainly sheep, or cows if they can get them."

Merida laughed. "It completely slipped my mind. I never got why the hero would kill the dragon, in any case. Wouldn't it make more sense to use the dragon as a means to get to the princess? Lousy battle tactics, those princes."

Hiccup smiled. Scenes of him gallantly riding up on Toothless to save Merida played in his head. He'd show up at this very window, and she'd climb onto the dragon and they'd fly off to a better place than Berk, where the seasons actually changed and he could feel at home…

"Hiccup? Did ye hear me?"

"Yes! Yes of course!" Hiccup felt himself blushing furiously. "Actually, um, would you mind repeating it? I missed the last bit."

"Do you want to go look around elsewhere in the castle? You're going deaf, silly." She smiled at him, and Hiccup winced.

"Er, yeah. That'd be nice. Let's go?"

* * *

The two meandered around the castle as the day went on. "So what does it take to be the perfect pretty princess?" Hiccup asked.

Merida snorted. "Daily lessons of the utmost stupidity."

"Daily?"

"Mmhmm. I got out of it today after a bit of begging. But I'm sure my mother will be looking for me and trying to drag me back into today's lesson. Do you know what I've been learning lately?"

"Hmm. Could it be how to properly blow your nose in the most ladylike manner?"

"No, something even more ridiculous, although I'm sure that'll be in the lesson plan some day." Merida laughed. "How to walk."

Hiccup stopped in his tracks, gobsmacked. "How to walk?"

"You heard me. I am in the process of learning how to properly walk."

"Teach me."

Merida turned around to look at him. "Are you sure? It's a very intense process, and I'm not sure that you're ready."

"You doubt the dedication of this Viking? I am clearly the strongest and most dedicated of all the Vikings!"

Merida giggled. "Alright, alright, sorry I doubted you. Well firstly you have to worry about weight distribution. You can't keep too much weight on one side or one foot, which much take small steps by the way."

"Like this?" Hiccup took miniscule steps.

"Even smaller, and slower. You were shuffling; it's very unsightly. You should appear to float, although I imagine it's easier to manage that in a dress." Hiccup tried again. "Ah, see, that time you had your head down. A princess must always keep her chin up, because after all she wants to be the grandest in the land."

Hiccup walked towards Merida slowly, his chin up and his steps ladylike. "Better yet?"

"Everything looks good, except your shoulders. Push them back; you've been spending too much time hunched over while flying, I suppose." Hiccup obeyed, or tried to. "No, no. Here, let me fix it." Merida strode up to Hiccup and gently pushed his shoulders back. She looked up and smiled at Hiccup, who cracked a shy smile.

"Ah. I feel like the prettiest princess, thanks to your teachings." He said quietly.

Merida started to reply. Then there were larger, faster, not as ladylike footsteps in the next corridor. "Merida! Merida, where are you?"

"It's my mother!" Merida hissed. "Come on, the last thing I want is a real lesson!" She grabbed his hand, and led him the opposite way as Elinor's voice. It started drifting away behind them, but then it got louder and closer.

"Merida! Merida, where are you? Come on, we need to get another lesson done! You've nearly mastered walking, there are just five more little things to teach you… Merida!"

Merida put a finger to her lips. She whispered to Hiccup, "Be quiet."

"Oh, because I'm _clearly_ screaming," he replied.

"I said to be quiet!" Merida led him down one more right turn and pulled back the tapestry. "Get in." There was a niche made to fit a life-sized statue. The idea would have worked, had it just been Merida.

"That's a little small, don't you think?"

Merida glared at him. "If you don't get in, you'll be sitting there for at least two hours watching me walk."

"Then again, I always did like cozy spaces." Hiccup climbed in and squished himself against the wall as much as he could, and offered Merida his hand to climb in after. The tapestry fell over opening, and Hiccup was shocked by how dark it was.

"Hush now, she'll be passing in a bit."

"Merida…" Hiccup whispered. "Your hair is very much in my face." _Your hand is also very much still in my hand, but then again, no harm in that, _he thought to himself. He was also painfully aware of how very much pressed together they were in the compact space. The stone was cold against his back, but she was very warm against his front, which was only getting warmer as the seconds ticked by. Overall, it was a nerve-wracking experience and he was sure that she could feel-if not hear-his heartbeat.

"Sorry. There's not much I can do about it. Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"You're stepping on my toes."

"OH! Sorry!"

"Hiccup, be quiet!" she hissed.

"Sorry," he breathed back. "I can't really move anywhere. Plus, I think my boots are tangled up in your skirt."

"MERIDA!" The pair jumped slightly at how close Elinor's voice sounded. Hiccup felt Merida's hand on his chest, then his jaw, and then covering his mouth. In the darkness, he could just see Merida's head cocked, listening intently. He tried not to breathe too heavily through his nose onto Merida's little calloused hand. Everything seemed loud: his heartbeat, his breathing, the thoughts running through his head.

Another minute ticked by agonizingly. Then Merida relaxed, breathing out loudly. "We're good now. C'mon."

She pulled the tapestry, and the cool draft rushed over them. Merida hopped out, and Hiccup carefully climbed out of the little niche, getting used to the now empty space in front of him.

Merida smiled. "You're a good exploring partner. I haven't gotten to use that little bit of the castle properly in years."

"Glad to be of service. Sorry if I hurt your toes."

"Eh, we were in pretty close quarters; it's not like you could've done much about it. Are you claustrophobic though?"

Hiccup tilted his head. "No, I'm not. Why?"

Merida shrugged. "Dunno. You seemed a little nervous, faster heartbeat and all that."

"Oh, um, just anxious your mom would find us. I mean I don't want to go to princess lessons, and that was a bit of a… a compromising situation, hiding away like that." He felt the red spreading to his cheeks, slowly up his neck.

"I hadn't really thought of it, but I guess you're right. I'll be sure to use that little space next time I need to get away with someone; it could serve many a purpose." She winked. "C'mon, Hiccup. There's plenty more castle to see than hideaways for young lovers." She walked on, with her longer-than-proper strides and her swaying weight distribution. Hiccup shook his head clear, and followed without tripping over himself too much.

* * *

Alright, there's chapter two! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright kids, here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it :) thank you again for the lovely response, I've gotten a few very sweet reviews and they're much appreciated. They make me write faster! Side note: I don't know that I've made this clear: I OWN NOTHING. Enjoy.

* * *

A few nights later, the autumn sky was dimming as everyone gathered for dinner. The adults arrived first. Fergus was at the head, with Stoick at his left as a guest and Elinor on his right.

King Fergus turned to his wife. "Did you see Merida and Hiccup at all today?"

The queen pursed her lips. "No. I was looking for Merida to see if I could convince her to take a lesson, and I didn't end up finding her. I'm fairly sure they were avoiding me. Again."

"But they were together? Again?" Stoick asked, grinning.

"Well yes, I assume so. What are you two plotting?" Elinor glared at her husband, who chuckled nervously.

"There may or may not be a hope that the two will be willing to help force a truce along."

"Now, you know she won't be appreciating that in the slightest."

"We're not forcing anything! Just hoping." Fergus pointed out.

"And I'm sure you're meddling in some way. The boys don't get their mischievous streak from me, you know. And as a note, I won't have Merida freed from her lessons forever just because you two enjoy playing matchmaker." The queen glared at her husband.

"We're grown men!" Stoick exclaimed.

"If being married has taught me anything, it's that the term 'grown man' means nothing in the long run." Elinor sighed. "Have either of you seen the children anywhere?"

"Here come the boys now," Fergus said. Hubert, Harris and Hamish tumbled in, scrambling into their seats.

"Hello, boys. Have you seen your sister?"

"Hopefully she's off in a closet somewhere." Stoick mumbled to Fergus with a wink.

Fergus bristled. "Not yet she's not!"

"Sorry we're late!" Merida flew down the stairs into the room, Hiccup right on her heels. "We lost track of time with the minstrels. They tried teaching Hiccup a tune or two, 'tried' being the important part of that sentence." Merida giggled, her face flushed from running.

"At least I didn't break Cook's bowl," Hiccup teased.

Elinor sighed while Stoick and Fergus grinned like Cheshire cats. "I'm glad you enjoyed exploring. Please sit."

They sat at the opposite end of the table, with the triplets between them and the adults. Cook brought out the food while a maid poured the drinks. "I know Hiccup and I had fun today," Merida said, "but how was everyone else's day?"

"I spent a good part of mine trying to track you two down," Elinor pointed out, delicately cutting her rabbit meat.

Merida smiled. "Ah, mother. You always know how to have a grand time." Hiccup relaxed as Queen Elinor smiled and Merida grinned at her good naturedly. "It was just one less day of lessons; I hope I didn't make your time a total waste."

Elinor rolled her eyes lovingly at her daughter. "Oh, you never fail at that, Merida. Just don't forget that you're going to have to complete your lessons eventually."

Merida shrugged the response off. "And you, Dad? Stoick?"

"Nothing out of the usual."

"Any news from Berk, Dad?" Hiccup piped in.

"We've only been gone a week, Hiccup. Nothing new has had the chance to happen yet. Are you missing your dragons yet?"

"I would _love_ to see the dragons!" Hubert interrupted. "I could see them breathe fire and fight them and win and go on adventures!"

"Oh, no, Hubert!" Merida gasped. "You don't _fight_ the dragons. You have to befriend them, like Hiccup did."

The boys turned wide-eyed at Hiccup. "You're friends… with dragons?" They asked in unison.

"The best part of Berk is the pets." Hiccup shrugged.

"You must be so brave!" Hamish looked at Hiccup adoringly.

"He's the bravest." Merida smiled at Hiccup, who blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his neck. Their fathers exchanged a smirking glance, and Elinor gave them each a scowl. "Boys, what did you do today?" Merida asked.

"We had an adventure too!" Hamish said. The princes of Scotland explained the mischief that went on earlier that day around the castle as their mother developed her own migraine at the very thought. Merida gave the perfect responses to everything, gasping and laughing at all the right moments.

Hiccup watched her facial expressions and the way her hair curled over her shoulder while he sat quietly smiling and eating his dinner. Everything about her caught the light: her shiny red hair, her bright blue eyes. She used her hands when she reacted. They framed her face when the story shocked her, and her fingers twisted in her hair as she waited for the next part of the tale. She laughed without reservations.

Hubert nudged Hiccup out of his observation. "Will you teach us how to ride the dragons?"

"I'd love to, but I don't have mine with me here. His name's Toothless. He's a great big dragon; I think you'd like a Glow-Worm dragon." The boys oohed and ahhed over the prospect of having their own dragon to ride and make mischief with. Hiccup smiled. "I have a book if you want to look at it!"

The boys wrinkled their noses, but Merida spoke up. "I'd like to look at it sometime, if you don't mind."

"Sure. After dinner?"

Merida nodded happily, and the after-dinner lull settled on the table. The adults murmured, and the boys went on until Elinor shepherded them upstairs for bed. Hiccup went up to get his book, and Stoick and Fergus got up as well.

"Be sure to put out the candles when you're done looking at the dragon book, Merida. We'll get a few of the higher up ones." The men smirked at each other, making the room dimmer. Merida waited at the table.

* * *

Hiccup walked down the stairs again with his great leather book. He squinted at the area around the table, lit by a few candles. "Bit dark in here, isn't it?" He gulped and made his way down the last of the steps, trying to avoid the dangers he knew he'd be able to find.

"Yes, but enough light to read. C'mon, I want to see the book!"

Hiccup plopped it on the table. "Ta-da! _A Viking's Guide to Dragons_. It's rather primitive, but I've been adding entries and better descriptions and-"

"This is in Runes, Hiccup."

"So?"

"So I'm not as good at reading Runes; it's not one of my stupid princess lessons… will you read it to me?" She looked at him with big, blue eyes, and between the candlelight and not really caring either way, Hiccup sighed and nodded. He cracked the spine and sat down. Merida sat next to him.

Right next to him.

He looked over at her. "Well, I want to see the pictures." Hiccup sighed and flipped the page.

"This book will give you a rough idea of what kind of dragons exist, to know what you're up against," he read. "This book does not advise that you purposefully attempt this; you will probably die. Dragons are considered to be divided into three classes: Strength, Fear, and Mystery." He paused. "I added Tamable and Friends. Which dragons are friendly with each other that is, not which ones I'm friends with. I have more friends than just dragons. I swear. You can ask them. My friends, not the dragons."

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Please just keep going."

"Right." He cleared his throat and read on. Merida rested on his shoulder, looking at the pictures at he turned the old yellowed pages. Suddenly, he realized that he was halfway through the book and just mumbling to himself. "Merida?" He asked.

No response came from the head on his shoulder. Hiccup sighed. "Merida…" he moaned. "C'mon, Merida, I wanna get up." He jiggled his shoulder, and there was still no response. "Merida, did you fall asleep on me? I've literally known you for like a week and you just fell asleep on me, didn't you?" Hiccup sighed. _Only you, Merida of DunBroch_. He wriggled out from under her head carefully, so that she didn't come crashing down. He nudged her, and she groaned his name. He blushed. "Merida. C'mon, I can't carry you up the stairs."

She stretched, slowly waking up more fully. "Oh, but wouldn't that be lovely, my Viking?" she teased. "I'm _tired_, Hiccup. It's dark out, I should be allowed to sleep. _Please_ carry me up the stairs?" She rested her head on the table, and Hiccup laughed awkwardly.

"You are absolutely ridiculous, Merida. I'm not going to carry you up the stairs. I'd probably drop you."

Merida forced herself up. "Oh, alright, ye bodach. I'll walk on my own two legs."

"What am I now?" Hiccup followed Merida up the stairs after he took care of the candles she left behind.

"A bodach. It's like a rude man. Or an inconsiderate one who won't carry his lady friend up to her bed. Oh, wow, that sounds a lot more suggestive now that it's out of my mouth, doesn't it?" Merida yawned sleepily, coming up to the landing.

"I see now how you are when you're tired."

"And?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It's different, to say the least."

"I could fall over and sleep right here."

Hiccup guided her to the door of her room. "Or, you could fall asleep in there."

"Yes, that does seem nice, doesn't it." She yawned. "Thank you for reading to me, Hiccup."

"Sorry it put you to sleep." He responded. Merida grinned.

"Go to bed, Hiccup. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Merida." The door closed, and Hiccup walked back to his own room. He closed the door and stretched. Then he looked on his bed.

"Toothless?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four! I still own none of these characters. Also, yes the rating went up a little bit, but don't worry, it won't get too bad or anything. Thank you again for great responses and the amount of people enjoying this story; I was expecting very little since it's a bit of an underground ship.

* * *

Hiccup went to look for Merida the next morning, but she was nowhere to be found. "Damned princess lessons", he mumbled to himself. He flitted through the hallways, making his way down to the kitchens. "Have you seen Merida?"

Cook eyed him as she diced vegetables. "Ye can't occupy all that lass's time, String Bean. She does have a life outside of you, remember? _No matter how infatuated ye are with each other_," she spoke under her breath.

Hiccup didn't hear. "But just where is she? Where could she be?"

"I imagine she'd be in the library; that's where she takes most of her lessons. Take some bread with you." Cook tossed a roll to Hiccup, who fumbled with it.

"Thank you, Cook!" He called while speeding off. Cook shook her head.

"Strange one, that little String Bean."

"But she's a strange princess, Cook," peeped one of her helpers.

"Oi, you, get back to work!"

* * *

Hiccup flew to the library, the room in the castle that he had made the most effort to remember. It was cozily above the kitchens and tucked where most of the hallways met, but far enough away from all the other rooms to enjoy a bit of silence. He snuck in as Queen Elinor's voice rang out.

"Merida, come now! You of all people know to keep your arms uncrossed! And no more scowling, either."

"Mother," Merida whined, "exactly how many aspects of walking are there?" Hiccup watched from behind the shelves as Merida carefully walked heel-toe from her mother to the window and back.

"There are exactly as many aspects as things you manage to mess up, dear." Hiccup slid behind the shelf that Elinor stood in front of and caught Merida's attention as she walked back. The light from the window fell behind her, and Hiccup was embarrassingly distracted for a moment.

"I need you," he mouthed. Merida tilted her head in confusion.

"Merida! Head straight!" It snapped back into place. Hiccup covered his face in his hands. This would never work. Hiccup pointed furiously at his eye and made a grabbing motion, then pointed at Merida. She rolled her eyes.

"This is ridiculous," she said.

"Being a lady is nothing to scoff at!"

"Not you, mother! Hiccup!"

Elinor turned. "Hiccup," she sighed, "what do you need."

Hiccup gulped under her stare that clearly said that today was a necessary lesson. But this was an important interruption.

"I need Merida."

Elinor raised her eyes. "Now isn't the time for that declaration, sir."

"What? No! Like I need her to come with me!" He blushed deep crimson, and Elinor sighed.

"I suppose. She's pretty much got walking down anyway. Go on." She nodded at Merida, who bolted out of the library. Hiccup followed.

"Thanks for saving me from that, I swear, she was just about to introduce some new form of torture."

"Gladly. But Merida… Toothless is here."

Merida's eyes widened. "Toothless? Here?"

"He's hiding in my bedroom! Or he should be, it's where I told him to wait."

"Well come on then!" Merida turned on her heel and started sprinting towards Hiccup's room. "I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to meet a real live dragon!"

* * *

"This is… amazing Hiccup. I knew you had dragons but this is…" Merida sat cross legged next to Toothless, who took up most of the room on the king sized bed. The dragon nuzzled her side, and she smiled. "This is amazing."

Hiccup sat next to her. "Yeah, but what am I supposed to do with him?"

Merida shrugged. "It shouldn't be a big deal that he's here. And I'm sure I can reason with my father. Besides, it's not exactly great to hide a dragon where people haven't ever seen anything like it."

"I can't imagine growing up without dragons."

"And I can't imagine growing up with anything bigger than a Clydesdale or a great cow." Merida rubbed behind Toothless's ears. "Why did he come?"

"He was bringing a letter."

"Ah, news from Berk!" Merida smiled. "Anything new or exciting?"

Hiccup shook his head, moving over to the desk that the letter rested on. "No. It's just an update from Astrid letting me know that the dragons are all fine. She knew I'd be worried."

Both Toothless and Merida lifted their heads at Hiccup. "She? She who?"

"Astrid. She's this girl from home… a friend, I'd guess you'd say."

Merida nodded slowly. "Does she ride dragons?"

"She's one of the best," Hiccup admitted. "Better than me at riding the two-headed ones."

"I see." Merida sat quietly, looking at Toothless while Hiccup looked at her. She sometimes forgot that worlds existed outside of her castle. Worlds existed where teenagers had friends, and sometimes even a little bit more than friends, that they'd known since birth. Being a rather solitary princess, sometimes that notion seemed even stranger than real dragons.

"You okay, Merida?" She looked up at him. Suddenly, his eyes were so much greener than they were a minute ago, and the bits of brown were so much more interesting. And his hair looked so much softer. "Merida?"

"I'm fine!" She squeaked. "Really, I promise," she reiterated when she saw the look in his eyes. "I'm fine. Did Astrid say anything else?"

"Nothing important. A friend of mine asked her out."

Merida raised her eyebrows and tried to appear passive. "And?"

"She says, and I'm reading off the page here, that 'liking someone named Snotlout will be a challenge, but she's never been one to back down from one.'"

"Your friend's name is Snotlout?" Merida laughed, relieved.

"Vikings aren't so good at the naming process, as evidenced by every Viking name you've probably ever heard."

"Oh, I don't know. Hiccup's a nice name." Merida winked, and Hiccup was taken aback.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind." She hopped off the bed, giving Hiccup one last pet. "Now, let's go on a walk, Hiccup."

Still confused by her rapidly changing emotions, Hiccup looked from Merida to Toothless. "Are we not going to take care of the dragon thing now?"

"That's what we're going to do! Honestly, Hiccup, keep up!"

"But you said a walk? Are we bringing Toothless?"

Merida sighed and put her hand on the door handle. "We're going on a walk to go and tell your father. I imagine it's better to know that a dragon is hiding out in a certain room than to bring it along as a surprise. I don't think Dad would want a dragon meandering without his knowledge. Come on, now." She smiled and reached for his hand.

"Stay here, Toothless." He took it, and she noticed the same tingles that Hiccup had been secretly feeling the whole time. Merida smiled to herself. She opened the door, pulling Hiccup out into the hall.

"Merida!" boomed her mother's voice from down the hall.

"Yes, mother?"

The queen came striding down the hall. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going on a walk to find father, why?"

"But why are you walking out of Hiccup's _bedroom?_"

"Mother?"

Hiccup turned beet red and stuttered as he realized what the queen had quite wrongly assumed. "Queen Elinor, nothing like that happened! I was showing Merida something!"

"Oh? And what might that be?" The queen tapped her foot, looking at Hiccup. Merida hadn't realized that he was as tall as the queen. She couldn't help but giggle. The queen glared.

"I was showing her my dragon."

"YOUR WHAT?"

Clarification dawned on Merida as to what was running through everyone's minds. "MOTHER!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe that you think that would happen! Who do you take me for? You teach me all this lady-business, and that's all well and good, and the whole point of that is dignity? You think I can just throw that away after daily teachings? Holy _Scáthach_, mother, who do you think I am? Who do you think Hiccup is?" Merida stormed away, her dress billowing behind her and her red hair bouncing.

"She'll be off to find her father, boy. I recommend you have a story before he comes."

"Queen Elinor, I swear to you, I was showing her my dragon! My real dragon, my _pet dragon_. It came in the middle of the night last night, and I was letting her know about it so we could figure out what to do with a freaking _DRAGON_ in the _CASTLE_. It's in there, if you want to see it." He stepped aside and gestured grandly to the door of his room.

The queen walked in and gasped. She watched as the big, black creature slept on the bed, its tail swishing back and forth in its sleep. Hiccup crossed his arms expectantly next to her, smirking. "Clearly, that is not my penis." Elinor frowned, but didn't take her eyes off of Toothless.

"I apologize for judging you wrongly."

Hiccup shrugged. "It doesn't affect me too much. Merida on the other hand…" the queen nodded.

"Will you be sending it back?" she asked, still staring ahead.

Hiccup looked at his pet too. "I was hoping to keep Toothless here for a little while. I've missed him a lot, and thought of teaching Merida how to ride." Elinor raised her eyebrow. "You have to admit, Queen Elinor. There's not much grander than knowing how to ride a Night Fury."

A smile twitched on Elinor's lips. "I suppose it'll be alright. That is, if King Fergus is alright with it."

"And of course I am," King Fergus said behind them. He turned to Elinor. "You're going to want to talk to your daughter. In the mean time, let us go back to the matter at hand. The villagers will be informed, and the dragon will be permitted to spend its time outside. Assuming your father was correct in suggesting that?" Fergus looked at Hiccup.

"That'll be good. He's been sitting in here for a few hours now; he'll be needing the ability to go out and fly."

"Good then. Now, Stoick and I have some business to discuss, in light of events." He looked meaningfully at his wife. "We'll be taking dinner separately. Hiccup, I trust you'll take care of getting the beast out?" Hiccup nodded and unlatched the window. Toothless twisted impressively and flew out.

"Night Furies are more flexible than people give them credit for," he pointed out.

"That's nice. Let us know if he needs anything." The adults walked out, and Hiccup sat on his bed, exhausted. Between Merida's anger and the stress of Toothless during the day, it had been a long few hours.

* * *

Elinor swept up the stairs to the highest tower. Merida slouched on the windowsill, tracing the grooves between the bricks and letting her hair flail around her.

"Merida."

Merida looked up and looked away immediately. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry for what I assumed. There are just certain things that you aren't aware of."

"Yeah, none of which could possibly allow you to assume I'm some sort of a… I don't even know what."

Her mother looked at Merida tenderly and exhaustedly. The years were catching up with the queen, and some days her teenage daughter sped them along. "I just worry. You get so alone in this castle; I know. I don't want you to make mistakes I've seen many a young girl make. Don't throw yourself at just anyone."

"Do you think me weak-minded, mother? I've kept myself busy all these years, I've avoided suitors, I've been fine! Why would I avoid suitors if I were lonely?"

Elinor sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm sorry, and I try to look out for you. It's quite obvious that Hiccup likes you, you know."

Merida stood straight and watched the sun set. "It's not like he'd stop being kind and a great friend just because he might like me. And for what it's worth, Hiccup isn't 'just anyone,' like you said."

"Do you like him, Merida?"

Merida thought back over the past week. Remembering the niche incident while they had been exploring made her fight back a smile. She re-experienced the feelings that came from the very idea that maybe Hiccup had someone else special back home, and the relief that came from knowing that the Astrid girl was preoccupied with some other Viking. She thought back to suddenly seeing Hiccup differently the moment after.

Merida turned to her mother, and suddenly ended up wrapped up in her arms. The queen smiled over her growing daughter's head of red curls. She remembered for a moment what it was like to grow up believing that love was often a contract, and to worry that your own story would end up that way. And then to be thrown into something that could change that whole view.

"I think I might," she whispered. "I think I might like him a lot."

* * *

*gasp* it's about time, Merida! Please review! This story is very loose and fluid, so I'm totally open to ideas. You just have to let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Sorry it took a little while to update. I had to decide where I wanted to go next. This chapter is a little short, and for that I'm sorry, but I hope you'll forgive me and review! Remember, none of these characters are mine.

* * *

Merida knocked on Hiccup's door a few days later. "Come in", he called. He was working on _A Viking's Guide to Dragons_ again. It was how he spent his time when he wasn't with Merida or Toothless, so he had only gotten a few pages drafted in the weeks spent in DunBroch. Papers were strewn about, and charcoal markings splashed around all of them. The late morning sun shone through the window. "What's new?" he asked.

"Oh, same as usual. Mother gave me the day off today."

Hiccup kept drawing on his parchment. "Did she give it to you or did she just fail to catch you this morning?"

Merida smiled. "Well, she told me she would only give me lessons until half past ten. I just had to stick to the shadows for that long. But in any case, it's eleven and I'm free. Do you want to go do something, or is today a work day?" She tried to be casual, but she found herself tugging on a curl. She found it amazing how one realization could change so much.

Hiccup hopped up. "Well, all I'm doing is editing lately, so I might as well go now. Where to, milady?" He grinned.

"Would you like to go shooting?"

"No promises on what'll happen. These muscles might just break your bow." He inaccurately mimed shooting an arrow, and Merida chuckled.

"Well you don't have to go shooting if you don't want to. You could ride along while I shoot."

"Oh, you mean show off?" he teased.

"Show off? Never! A lady is always humble. See, I know things without having lessons every day." She walked out into the hall. "Come along, Hiccup!"

He rolled his eyes and shoved his papers into a bag. Flinging it over his shoulder closing the door behind him, Hiccup headed out for the day.

* * *

Merida and Angus galloped ahead, Merida shooting another arrow every few seconds. Hiccup managed with his own horse, Iona. Iona galloped along in a ride far less smooth than the riding on air Hiccup was used to. "You know, I'm doing alright, but this is absolutely nothing like Toothless!" he called.

"You believed me when I said it would be," Merida shouted back. "How would I even know? I've never ridden a single dragon, much less a Night Fury!" She knocked another arrow, fired, and hit a target so hard it swung over the branch. "Now hush, or you'll hit a bad patch and bite your tongue off!" She laughed to herself as Hiccup was silent.

They reached an opening, and Angus and Iona slowed. "Do you want to take a break from riding, Hiccup?" Merida asked, hiding a smile.

Hiccup slid off the horse, wincing. "That's really not riding a dragon. A break would be lovely."

Merida giggled. "Sorry. Are you sore?"

"Is it embarrassing to be?"

"Well there's not much I can do for you in either case. Not like I can massage you where it'd be helpful."

Hiccup blushed. "Er, no, that wouldn't really be helpful at all. I'll be fine." The two sat quietly, looking around.

"What's in your bag?" Merida asked.

He pulled it off his shoulder and opened it. "Oh, just some editing work for the Guide, in case I get any ideas out here. There are also some sketches. I've been thinking about a new half-tail for Toothless. He can't fly without one… He gets too off balance to go far without me." Merida took some of the drawings in her hands and looked through them carefully. Everything was clear, and any design he chose would be successful.

"These are brilliant, Hiccup. Have you ever tried drawing people?"

Hiccup looked surprised. "It didn't even occur to me. I'm more of a dragons and machinery person than a people person, in case you haven't noticed."

"Well I think you do well in both." Merida smiled at him, and he shrugged in response. "Will you try drawing me, Hiccup?"

"Really?"

"You'll never know how good you are if you never try," she pointed out wisely. She sat cross legged on the patch of long grass and grinned. She gave him back one of the mostly blank pieces of parchment, and he sighed.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Do you know how many things I'm frankly not allowed to try? You have to try this. For me."

Hiccup picked up one of his bits of charcoal and rolled his eyes. "Only for you, Merida."

He made a few strokes and his eyes kept darting back and forth from the paper to Merida and back. Most of his movements were fluid and clean. Her form was just like any other girl he'd seen, and he didn't have to pay much attention to that. But then her face.

Her nose was thin, and looked even smaller in comparison to her big blue eyes. She had the slightest smattering of freckles that he marked with little flecks on the paper. She had her head tilted, and a further tilted smirk. He used that as a reason to study her lips. Then he started on her hair.

"What're you doing?"

"Drawing, like you told me." Hiccup jumped, startled from the break in silence.

"Well you're more or less attacking the paper."

Hiccup laughed. "How else do you expect me to draw your great mane?"

"Oh." Merida ran a hand through her hair. "This awful hair. It gets in the way all the time."

"I like your hair," Hiccup blurted out. He blushed. "I mean, it's fun to draw. Do you want to see?"

Merida popped up and plopped back down next to Hiccup, peering at the picture in his lap. Everything was linear, simple, and accurate. Her proportions were right, and her mass of hair curled just the right way and in just the right volume.

"This is amazing, Hiccup. How'd you get my hair so right?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I see it all the time I guess. It's always either what I'm looking at when I'm behind you, or it's in my face."

Merida laughed, and Hiccup smiled. "I guess you're right." She nudged his shoulder. "May I try to draw you?" She took paper before he could say anything and just smirked when he started to object. "It's cute that you think you have a choice."

As she sketched rather horribly, Merida thought about her subject to herself. It wasn't that Hiccup was extraordinarily handsome. He was actually remarkably average: a nice smile, long brownish hair, green eyes. But he was different. The little gaps made his smile better, and his hair wasn't _quite_ brown; it had shades of something else interesting in it. His eyes had brown if you looked hard enough, and they were shaped nicely. The way his nose turned up made her smile.

"Well that's that." She pushed the paper back at him, and laid down in the grass.

"Merida?"

"Mmhmm?"

"You're one of the worst artists I've ever seen."

Merida sat up, looked at Hiccup, and burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing? I just insulted you! I mean, I didn't mean it harshly but still it wasn't very nice of me to say but you're rolling there in the grass laughing! What'd I do, Merida?"

"Oh, Hiccup," she said, wiping away a tear from her eye. "You just make me smile."

He wore a confused but happy grin the rest of the way back to the castle.

* * *

There's that! I promise I'm working on the next chapter right now... I rewatched Brave the other night (Along with Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, by the way), and so that was a nice refresher. In case something happens and the next chapter isn't up by then, have a happy holiday!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, I made it before Christmas! I hope you enjoy this (I really think you will), remember that I own nothing, and will give me a review! C'mon, I'll consider it a Christmas present? ;) In any case... Here we go!

* * *

Merida lay in bed, waiting until the entire castle seemed still. It was dark out, and she could've sworn there was a drizzle beginning. Getting impatient, she gave up on waiting and listening, left her room, and started walking down the corridors.

She knocked on his door quietly, feeling very loud and perhaps, for once, a little awkward. But there was no way on Earth she was going to give up on the idea that had formed during the ride back home. This had to happen.

The door swung open. "Merida?" Hiccup whispered. "What're you doing here?" He was still dressed, and a candle was burning. His hair was damp. "It's late."

"And you were out riding. Your hair is wet."

Hiccup sighed. "Well, yeah. That does happen. What're you doing up?"

"I need you to go on an adventure with me."

Hiccup looked at her incredulously. "Merida, it's _easily_ one in the morning-"

"Which is _easily_ one of the best adventuring times," she finished. "Are you coming with me or not?" She tapped her foot impatiently and looked particularly intimidating with her red hair thrown out in stark contrast to her white nightgown. Hiccup sighed, seeing that nothing good could come of his refusal.

"Let's go then."

Merida smiled and took his hand, for once going slowly through the halls. She didn't talk, and even though Hiccup was curious, he felt like he should be silent too. His bare feet were cold, and he wished Merida would have given him the chance to at least grab some socks. He was sure she had on slippers, even though her feet were covered by her long, ghostly nightdress. She turned corner after corner, and finally, Hiccup piped up.

"I think we're going in circles, Merida."

"You think that I don't know that, Hiccup? It's all part of the adventure." She chuckled at the look of confusion on his face as she turned the last corner.

"It's the tapestry," Hiccup said.

"Yep."

"What makes this an adventure, again?"

"You'll see." She pulled the tapestry back, revealing the familiar niche. "Hop in."

Too tired to question, Hiccup climbed up into the tight space. He stood there sleepily until Merida followed.

"Merida?"

"Mmhmm?" She said. Her heart beat nervously, but somehow it kept her calm. She could feel his heart. It wasn't nearly as relaxed.

"What are we doing here?"

"Do you remember how I said that this could serve many a purpose?" She saw the outline of his head nod jerkily in the darkness. "Hiccup, you're going to have to speak at least a little bit; it's rather dark in here and I can barely make out your shape."

"I remember," he gulped.

"I've decided to use this little niche for one of its purposes."

She remembered seeing the older girls at the villages when she visited, and hoped for the best. She took Hiccup's nervous, sweaty hands and put them at her waist, and put hers on his shoulders. And she kissed him.

Hiccup couldn't say that she was his first kiss, but it felt like such a new experience that he couldn't help but feel the need to count it as one. Whenever Astrid kissed him, it had numbed him. His brain broke, he couldn't move, and he very rarely remembered the sensation. But with Merida, a spark overtook him that made every inch of him alive and awake. He wrapped his arms around her waist, held her close, and felt every tingle that came from Merida's spark. He kissed her back, and realized that he'd never really done that before.

Meanwhile, Merida was enjoying herself just as much. She let herself fall into Hiccup and smiled against his lips. Despite having nothing to compare this to, she doubted that anything could feel more right. She pulled back and wished she could see the shy smile that was sure to be on his face.

"I like you, Hiccup."

"Merida," he whispered. She smiled when his thin, smooth fingers went to push her hair back, and laughed when they nearly poked her in the eye instead. He laughed quietly. "Merida, I like you too."

"That works out pretty well for the both of us then." Hiccup laughed, and Merida caught his lips for what would not be the last time that night.

* * *

Hiccup stood on the windowsill in his bedroom, the window flung wide open. He whistled, and saw a jet of black. He stepped off the window into the air, which howled in his ears for a few moments. Then he landed solidly on Toothless, slid his feet into the stirrups, and flew off.

The pair dashed through trees and wound around rocks, soaring over the hills. The wind whistled and the air was fresh from the rain before. Hiccup yelled in delight as Toothless rocketed skyward, and tasted the cold oxygen as it ran through his entirety when his dragon dove again. After a few more loops in the clear blue sky, the rider and his beast skidded onto a quiet meadow.

Hiccup leaned against Toothless, thinking about last night. He sat in the grass, smiling. "Toothless, I love it here." Toothless snorted. "Alright, I guess I might be a little biased." Hiccup smiled to himself. "I kissed her last night, Toothless." The dragon's ears perked. "Okay, well she kissed me. But I kissed her back!" Toothless's head settled back down on the grass.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his animal and pulled out his journal. He started to draw the scenery, the way the morning sun rolled over everything. Suddenly, all that seemed boring. He flipped the page and drew Merida as he had seen her last night. On the walk back to their rooms, she would run ahead of him and then run back with her hair behind her. He sketched that moment with her hair streaming and his face smiling and everything right with the world. He smiled again, and noticed the sun getting closer to being overhead.

Hiccup pulled some flowers from the meadow and climbed back on Toothless's back. The two flew back to the castle of DunBroch and hovered near Merida's window. Hiccup undid the latch and put the drawing and flowers on her bed. When she saw them later that night she couldn't help smiling.

* * *

In the morning, Hiccup leaned outside of Merida's door. She smiled as he extended his hand, and kept smiling as they walked to the library.

"So what are you learning now?"

"Apparently the walking lessons were in preparation for dancing. One would think that running would come after, but a lady supposedly never runs." Merida sighed. "And of course, when a lady is dancing, she must wear her longest gown and tightest corset." She fidgeted in the long purple dress, discomforted.

"But dancing must be nice, at least you get a bit of exercise or something." Hiccup pulled the door to the library open, and Merida strode out to the emptied center of the room.

"Oh, not in the dances of the court. A lady must be stiff and nearly still and be guided completely and utterly by her partner." Merida sighed, and spun around. "I like the more common dances better. They're lively and fast and wonderful."

Hiccup leaned against a bookcase. "Berk doesn't have many dances. I mean, there's the Wedding Dance, but not much else that's organized."

"How does the Wedding Dance go?"

"Oh, you don't really want to know."

Merida walked to stand in front of Hiccup. He blushed as she smiled at him, their noses almost touching. "I do want to know though. Won't you please tell me?"

"You know it's only been a day and you've established yourself as the dominant one when it comes to physical stuff," Hiccup mumbled helplessly.

"But is anyone surprised?" she asked. "Please, Hiccup?"

He sighed through the breath caught in his throat. "Alright. But you have to promise not to be such a flirt."

"Only when I don't need something." Merida winked and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Okay. So the whole thing is supposed to remind people of a dragon hunt. Typical Berk. I hold my arms like an archer, and you hold onto my hands and spin around me." Merida obeyed and walked slowly around Hiccup, facing him. "Right. Then I move the hand by my mouth and put it here-" it rested on her waist "-and you spin slowly into me." Merida's gown twirled slightly, and Hiccup smiled.

"Is that all?" she asked. "It seems a little simple."

"Well there's other stuff you can do in the middle. Again, it's not a set dance since it's supposed to be like a dragon hunt."

"Why a dragon hunt?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you. In the long run, the couple always ends resting foreheads."

"You mean like this?" Merida brought her head forward and konked Hiccup's forehead. He winced and laughed awkwardly.

"Not quite that harsh, but yeah." His other arm went around her shoulders, and she rested her hands on his chest.

"I like the Wedding Dance, Hiccup."

"Me too," he murmured. He leaned his head back and kissed Merida's forehead.

"You two dance it wonderfully" said a voice from the door. The teens jumped, and Fergus tried to hold in his laughter. "I came to tell you, Merida, that your mother is ill today and you won't be having lessons. It seems that you two were taking care of that on your own though." King Fergus winked at Hiccup and left.

"Well I think that he approves," Merida said as the door slammed shut. "Would you like to go to lunch, Hiccup?"

Hiccup somehow managed to get a mumbled 'yes' out of his very red face. Merida laughed and took his hand on the way down to the kitchens.

* * *

Woohoo, they're together! I hope you're satisfied; let me know what you're thinking!


	7. Chapter 7

I still don't own anything, would love for you to review, and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Fergus found Stoick sitting in the Meeting Hall, looking over the last of the arrangements in case their children did not get married. "Chances are ye won't be needing those."

Stoick looked up from the parchment. "And what makes you say that?"

"A young couple was spotted dancing today. He was of slight build with brown hair and she had a wild red mane that should have clashed with her purple dress but didn't. He kissed her forehead at the conclusion of their dance-would you believe it, a traditional wedding dance- just before her father walked in to disrupt the lovely scene."

"You're a hopeless romantic, Fergus."

Fergus laughed heartily. "What does it matter, so long as they're together? We can throw a marriage into discussion, and I honestly think they wouldn't mind too much. They seem to have found something really special."

"Fergus!" The king whipped his head around as his wife swept into the room. She stomped up to the table and looked him in the eye. "You really were thinking of marrying off your only daughter that quickly? They have literally been somewhat together a mere couple of days. I simply refuse to allow this."

"But dear-"

"Did you not hear me," Elinor roared, "or did you not understand? I refuse to let you have them married this quickly. They haven't gone through an ounce of strife or hardship, which as you and I and Stoick all know, is very much accompanied by the marriage of two rulers!"

Stoick spoke timidly. "My ladyship, what if we were to give them more time before making them wed. And after all, this whole agreement has been for _if_ they fell in love."

"If they were to have more time, I would consider it. After all, Merida is only newly seventeen. She had her birthday just before you came. September the twenty-seventh." Elinor visibly calmed at someone finding an agreement with her, and sat at the head of the table. Stoick raised an eyebrow, and Fergus shook his head furiously. He knew that at moments like these, the queen was the supreme ruler.

"And Hiccup will be seventeen on the first day of December." Stoick said carefully.

"So let's wait until they're at least eighteen to seriously consider marriage. That's the age when being married really begins to count, at least amongst the tribes."

Fergus spoke up. "But I would like for them to know that marriage is an option. It may give them a gentle push in the direction that we would like."

Stoick nodded. "I would agree with that."

"Aye, but we don't want to push too hard," Fergus added.

"A truce ended by divorce would be worse than no truce at all," Elinor wisely pointed out. "But what happy medium would you prefer, gentlemen?"

"What if we say that we've noticed how they are together, and very much approve of the relationship? Then we can encourage, but not force. And if they know that we are encouraging, we can make certain preparations."

"What are you thinking of, Stoick?"

Stoick cleared his throat. "I was hoping to bring Merida to Berk. If she's going to be a Valkyrie, I'd like for her to know more or less what's expected of her."

Fergus laughed. "If you can get her agree. I'm fine with it. And you, Elinor."

"If she agrees to it, it'll be a testament of her love for Hiccup. I won't be the one to stop her from that. If we're all agreed, shall we call them in?"

The men nodded their heads, and Elinor called for a servant to fetch Merida and Hiccup.

* * *

"So you're saying that you like us together?" Merida asked for clarification. "You're not going to force us together, right?"

"No, not at all! We just wanted to inform you that we very much approve of anything that you two are doing." Elinor smiled graciously.

"Well, not anything." Fergus stared Hiccup down, who blushed and muttered a terrified agreement.

"So why do you feel the need to tell us this?" Merida looked at the adults suspiciously, still more than a little wary of anything they did to touch her future.

"Well, while we know this is looking a bit ahead, it would be nice for you to see Berk, wouldn't it? Just in case it ends up being your home?"

"Dad!" Hiccup was beet red.

"Not sayin' it will be. In any case, it's a nice vacationing spot, isn't it, Hiccup?"

Hiccup groaned and held his head in his hands. He was having a lot more problems with the adult input to their relationship than Merida was. She wasn't surprised, and understood why he missed the privacy. Who wants their girlfriend's father nudging them to marry in any case?

"Could I have a day to think about it?" Merida asked. "It's a big choice. I'm sure Hiccup had more than a moment to decide to come to DunBroch."

"Of course" the adults chorused. The teens smiled politely and exited the room, taking each other's hands on the way out. The door closed.

"No offence to your son, Stoick," Fergus said, "but I'm not sure what my daughter sees in him yet. I see the match, but I don't understand."

"And I'm not sure what makes him so especially tongue tied about your daughter either," Stoick remarked.

Elinor rolled her eyes. "You're both blind."

* * *

"What do you think?" Merida tossed a roll to Hiccup, and he walked to sit next to her under the window. The wind whistled over their heads as it came in through the highest tower.

"I would love if you came to Berk with me. I'm just not sure if you'd like it."

Merida scoffed. "Please! Dragons flying about, my mother not breathing down my neck about being a lady, and I'd even get to wear pants, right?"

"Girls in Berk do wear pants. Usually it's leggings and a skirt over it, but it's a short skirt."

"And you'd like that, wouldn't you, Hiccup?" Merida winked, and Hiccup's ears pinked. "Oh come on, you can bet I have fantastic legs." By now, his face was a delicate rose, and Merida giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You're lucky I'm not as good at being a tease," Hiccup growled playfully.

Merida felt her heart beat a tiny bit faster, and she grinned, still at ease. "You never know though. Maybe you tease me all the time and just don't know." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I think I will go back to Berk with you. If you're there, it can't be that bad."

Hiccup smiled, and was at a bit of a loss for words. "Plus, I mean, pants."

"Ha, oh yes, those pants. So shall we go tell them our decision?"

Sighing, Hiccup slouched against the wall and Merida's shoulder. "Do we have to go?"

"Oh good, I had a few things I'd rather do too."

"Like?"

Merida grinned wickedly. "I can think of a way or two to pass the time."

"Can you now?" Hiccup felt his throat tightening as she pulled him closer by his vest. Her hair frizzed around the both of them, and she was so close he couldn't quite see straight. He was more terrified of her than of any dragon he had ever encountered, more afraid of how great she was in her bravery and friendliness and beauty than he was of scales and talons. As she kissed him she was, in a word, overwhelming. And he was astounded. Like riding Toothless, he doubted kissing Merida could ever become routine.

* * *

You've read, now please review! Next chapter up around Monday. I can't write this weekend and I'm sorry for that, but I hope you'll forgive me anyway!


	8. Chapter 8

I still own nothing! Hope you enjoy this, and will let me know either way with a review.

* * *

Merida slung her worn leather bag over her back and walked out the grand castle doors. Knowing she was going away made it feel different than any other time. The sun shone brightly and she grinned broadly as she took Hiccup's hand. They walked to the docks and flung her bag onto the baggage pile, and she turned to her family.

Her brothers clung to her skirts and she tousled their curly red heads. "You all had better be good now. I'll be gone for a bit, and you have to promise that you won't be too devilish."

"We love you, Merida!" they chorused. Little Hamish had a tear in his eye, and Merida swept it away before his brothers could notice and tease him.

"I love you too, my demons. Mother? Dad?"

The queen swept forward, her husband behind her. "Be good in Berk now, and don't forget to act the part of a princess even outside of your own land." She dusted the shoulders of Merida's brown travelling dress, and Merida sighed.

"I love you too, Mother."

Elinor smiled a little tearfully and hugged Merida. "I like to hope so. I love you too, my Merida."

Fergus nudged his daughter. "Now I know that you like him a lot, and I know that he gets a lot of free time in Berk. Don't let him convince you to do anything stupid."

"Dad…" Merida's voice was warning, but she couldn't help but smirk a little. "You know I'll be fine."

"I know. I love you, dear."

She hugged them all one last time and then climbed onto Toothless's back behind Hiccup. She clutched his waist as they took off, and for once felt his hair tickling her own nose. Toothless flew just over the ship with Stoick and a few of his men to help steer, and Merida was exhilarated. The ocean glittered and as Toothless rose the clouds flew by.

"Do you like it?" Hiccup asked over his shoulder.

Merida rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulder and murmured in his ear that she loved it. He got shivers. Merida noticed and smiled. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course everyone will like you."

"Even Astrid?"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, still looking forward. "What about her?"

"It seems like you two are close. And well, she's… also female…"

"You think..? Astrid? Oh no. Well a little. There used to be. But not anymore. It never really was a thing in the first place… just the occasional kiss." He gulped. "Besides, she's with Snotlout now."

"Mmm." Merida looked over the horizon.

"Everyone in Berk is going to love you, Merida."

She kissed the sunburned back of his neck and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's narrow torso tighter. Hiccup let Toothless show off with a few dips and loops and chuckled when he heard and felt Merida's breath catch slightly at a sudden dive.

"You'll never admit it, but you love to show off, don't you?"

"Me? Show off? Never." Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Oh, you'll let Toothless take all the credit but you love to show everyone just what it is you can do with your dragon." Merida smiled knowingly. "You have the right to be proud you know. He's amazing."

Hiccup nodded. "He is pretty amazing, but I don't think I'm one to show off much." Merida just rolled her eyes. "Sun's going down," he said. "If you're cold, I have a blanket-"

"I think I'll be fine." Merida laughed as she somehow found a way to press even closer to Hiccup. "You're plenty warm. How much longer until Berk?"

"Probably just another hour of flying."

"Sounds good to me, Hiccup." She kissed his cheek and waited until the island came into view.

* * *

Hiccup hopped off his dragon first and caught Merida by the waist, helping her down. She smiled and stretched her legs, looking around. "So this is Berk."

"Look what the dragon brought in!" a voice called. The couple turned to see five teenagers with swaggering gaits approach.

"Hey guys!" Hiccup greeted them, and they gave smiles and hugs. "Welcome back" murmured out of all of them, and Merida stood awkwardly. "I'm back." Hiccup stood smiling, more glad than he would admit to be home.

A blonde girl who had a helmet with long extending horns punched Hiccup gently on the arm. "Aren't you going to introduce us to the redhead?" She extended her hand toward Merida, smiling in what looked more like a sneer, despite good intentions. "Ruffnut Thorston, a friend of Hiccup's."

Merida shook Ruffnut's hand nicely. "I am Merida of DunBroch."

"Oh, you're from where Hiccup was visiting! Makes sense." Ruffnut looked at Hiccup. "Did this fool go and capture you? He would choose to be that sort of Viking…"

"Actually, she's my… she's my girlfriend." Hiccup took Merida's hand, his shy and sloppy grin stretching across his face.

The group of teens exploded into the kind surprised laughter and questions that only happy news can bring, all suddenly more eager to know Merida. Hiccup looked sheepishly at Merida, who chuckled at the onslaught of people.

"Guys, let me introduce you all first!"

"You mean you haven't already told her all about us?" a very square boy said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and gestured down the line that had formed. "Ruffnut and her twin Tuffnut are the tall blondes. Snotlout is the one with the brown hair who just complained that I hadn't spread his infamy while I was gone. Astrid is the only girl left, and Fishlegs is the big softie." Hiccup smiled at them all as Merida studied them while hearing their names recited.

"It's nice to meet you all," Merida said.

"It's nice to have someone to ask for blackmail for Hiccup," Tuffnut joked. "Now tell me… have you seen his _dragon_ yet?" Tuffnut winked, and Merida opened her mouth with a grin already forming.

"Alright, alright, alright, well we've had a long day and _wow_ am I tired, and I'm sure Merida is too! So I'll just take her up to my place-"

"Wow, Hiccup, already taking the lady home!"

"-INTO HER PERFECTLY SEPARATE BEDROOM AND WE'LL BE OFF OKAY, GOODNIGHT ALL." Hiccup grabbed Merida's hand again and sped off, Merida laughing and waving.

"They seem nice."

"Oh they're the kindest and bestest friends I could ever have," Hiccup said sarcastically as he led Merida up the pathway.

"Oh hush, you know you adore them. It's obvious enough."

Hiccup sighed. "Well I won't be trading them anytime soon." They walked up the last few feet of the stone walkway to Hiccup's home, a great wooden house with shingles. He pushed the door open. "Welcome home? Well, for right now, anyways. Do you want to see your room?"

Merida nodded, and the two climbed up the stairs to the second floor. "The first door on the right is yours," Hiccup said from behind her. Merida opened it. Bear fur was on the floor in spots, and shields hung on the wall. A fireplace looked ready to be used, and the twin sized bed was tucked neatly against the wall. Merida walked over to it, seeing what lay on top.

"Pants!" she cried excitedly. "And a tunic and boots! And not dresses and gowns and slips and petticoats!"

Hiccup grinned. "I asked Astrid to loan you some clothes so you wouldn't have to stick to what you brought from home. Do you like them?"

Merida studied them for a minute, her hands running over the soft fabric. She started laughing. "Hiccup, I'm going to look just like you!"

"What?"

Merida was doubled over in laughter. "Astrid's given me brown leggings and boots, and a green tunic. I'm wearing exactly what you do all the time, except I don't have a vest!" Merida sat on the bed, clutching her stomach. "You dress like a teenage girl, Hiccup!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and huffed. "Oh, whatever. Everybody dresses like that! This is the last time I ask Astrid for a favor," he mumbled.

Merida stood, holding back giggles. "Oh, don't be mad at her. I like what you wear."

"Except for the feminine parts apparently."

"Oh, I don't mind. Men from my home wear skirts, so really leggings are a step up. Plus, I really enjoy your vest." She walked closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. "Y'know why?"

Hiccup groaned at his heart beating a bit faster that easily. "Why?"

"Because I can do this." She pulled on his vest and yanked him into her mouth. Hiccup would have yelped, but his eyes closed and it turned into more of a sighing moan. Merida smiled at the obvious and immediate effect. They backed up, tripping over each other until Merida was against the wall and Hiccup was getting shivers on his spine. His fingers found her hair after his lips started enveloping hers more hungrily, but only moments before she pulled back.

Hiccup groaned and buried his head in her hair, feeling a few strands start to tickle his nose. "Why do you always, _always_ do that? I thought princesses were supposed to patiently wait for their prince to kiss them, not suddenly decide to ravage his mouth and leave him feeling… well, a lot of different things."

"And where do you think we'd be if I waited for that?" Merida chuckled. She sat on the bed, and Hiccup lounged behind her, taking her in his arms. After a bit of awkward shuffling, they got comfortable.

"I guess you have a point. We certainly wouldn't be lying in bed in Berk."

Merida laughed. "Nope. I'd be having a horribly wretched princess lesson, and you'd be sitting there and waiting 'til I got out of it to go adventuring. Which isn't bad at all, it's just nice to know that I can kiss you a bit now if I want to."

"Just a bit," Hiccup agreed, rolling his eyes. "But it's getting late. We get to explore Berk tomorrow, but you should start getting ready for bed. I'm just across the hall if you need me." He kissed the top of Merida's head and headed for the door. "Goodnight, Merida. I like you." He waited at the doorway.

Merida pulled her bag to her and started rummaging for a nightgown. "Goodnight, Hiccup. I like you too." She beamed at him as he closed the door, excited at the prospects of Berk.

* * *

Yay for a bit of snog. Side note (just because I know you all care so much about my personal life), I read _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green and _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ by Stephen Chbosky this weekend. It was a good way to spend the time while I had no way to write this. I highly recommend them both, and say a sarcastic and tearful "Thanks a lot" to Augustus Waters for messing up a brand new book with tear stains.


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter! Hope you like it and review. I own nothing.

* * *

Merida curled up tight in a grey wool blanket as Hiccup knocked on the door. "I'm sensing a flipped roles parallel!" he called.

Merida chuckled, remembering Hiccup's first morning in DunBroch. "Come in, and good morning to you, too." Hiccup pushed the door open and sat on Merida's bed.

"Are you going to get up any time soon?"

"Why would I? Sun's not up yet, and that's my rule of thumb." Merida yawned and burrowed into her blankets and pillows, peeking up at Hiccup through sleepy eyes.

"Except for in Berk, where it's a cloudy, ominous layer over the sun any time it's not already raining. It's nearly eleven."

"ELEVEN?" Merida bolted up and popped out of bed. "Hiccup why didn't you wake me up earlier? I wanted to go exploring and meet your friends better and all that!" She rushed around the room, collecting the clothes she would wear for the day. "Shoo, shoo! I've got to get dressed!"

"And who says that means I can't stay?" He grinned cheekily and tried to stop the blush from overcoming his face.

Merida rolled her eyes and fought back a smile. "Alright, I get it. You can attempt to be the bold one, Hiccup, but at least wait 'til I'm settled."

"If I must." Hiccup jokingly sighed and walked out the door. Merida couldn't help but admit to herself that she rather enjoyed Hiccup trying to have a pretentious swagger.

* * *

Merida bounced down to the first floor, thoroughly enjoying her light brown pants and taking strides that were as long as she wished and her legs would take her.

"Having fun in pants?" a voice said from the kitchen.

Merida walked into the area and saw Hiccup sitting at the table. A girl stood at the fire. She was thin with blonde hair, and was very tall.

"They're an excellent change of pace, Astrid. Thank you very much for letting me borrow them."

"It's no problem," Astrid replied, "in fact if you can keep them if you'd like. I've gotten too tall for them."

Merida thanked her and sat at the table next to Hiccup. She eyed him with a 'why is she here exactly?' look, and he shrugged, sipping at his drink. Merida rolled her eyes at his obvious lack of curiosity, but didn't know how to manage it.

"So tell me," Astrid said, sliding a plate of something in front of them, "how's DunBroch?" The coupled eyed Astrid's dish, very much hesitant over the odd shade of green. Astrid noticed and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to eat it."

Hiccup sighed in relief. "Well DunBroch was great. It was a very nice vacation from this little spot of what can be miserable. Met some people." Hiccup nudged Merida with his elbow, and she rolled her eyes with a smile. She ignored Hiccup's persistence over not being fond of Berk, because she knew that it would still always be home to him.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." Astrid flipped her hair back. "You'll have to forgive his obvious statements, but I'm sure you're already more or less used to that."

"As much as I can be," Merida grinned. She didn't find herself hating Astrid, in fact, she felt that maybe they could even be good friends. "But what was some of the blackmail that was mentioned about Hiccup yesterday?"

Hiccup made a noise of interjection and Astrid laughed, shushing him. "We won't talk about you right now, you're there to defend yourself!" The girls laughed, and Hiccup's face took on a look of mixed terror and forfeit.

"Alright, alright, alright. You're all very sneaky and mischievous. Congratulations. But I still don't know why you're here, Astrid." He looked at her over his mug, eyebrows raised in sarcastic curiosity.

"Your father asked me here. He's probably going to bestow Berk to me since you're clearly going off to Scotland."

The pair blushed at the prospect, to which Astrid rolled her eyes. Merida caught the details, however. She turned to Hiccup. "You get Berk?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, looking up at the ceiling and trying to make everyone look there too instead of at him. "More or less. The Elder would have to pass judgment on me-"

"Which she has!" Astrid interrupted.

"but that was in an event not even slightly related to being a ruler," Hiccup said with a glare at Astrid.

"Hiccup, you're basically the prince. You've managed to keep yourself in the royal pairing business, Princess!" Merida grimaced at the title, and Astrid chuckled. "Alright, that was a low swing. I'll stop."

Merida muttered her thanks, and Hiccup continued. "So yeah, I'm the number one candidate to being the next chief of Berk. But since my dad is the current chief, he has the ability to choose a new successor. If he's smart, he'll choose Astrid. I lead dragons, not people." He stared at his empty cup, and Merida struggled for encouragement.

"A good nation needs a good cavalry," said the archer quietly. Hiccup half-smiled appreciatively, and Astrid tilted her head, quietly studying the pair and making a mental bet with herself.

The teens talked among themselves for a while longer, until Stoick the Vast walked in. He nodded at them, and Hiccup straightened. Merida and Astrid both noticed and looked at each other.

"Hello, all. Merida, I trust you slept well?" Merida nodded. "Good. Now, I've wanted to talk to you three about something. Astrid, I trust you know that Hiccup and Merida are a… well they're a couple?"

"Yes, Sir. And a lovely one." She winked at them with a one handed finger gun, and they grinned back.

"Yes, yes, and all that. The point of it is that Merida will be staying with us. And as long as she's here, we might as well let her know what it would be like to possibly live in Berk." The confident grins disappeared from Merida and Hiccup's faces, and they looked anywhere but at each other. "I, naturally, cannot tell her what it means to be a Valkyrie. However, Astrid can." Merida's head snapped to attention, suspicious of the way things were going. "And so, I have asked Astrid if she will gently instruct Merida as to the way of the female Viking."

The room exploded in motion that went off in milliseconds. Merida jumped out of her chair, sputtering her fury at Stoick in a loud, disbelieving wave of words that teetered between polite anger and unbridled rage. Hiccup facepalmed, discovering yet again that his father could still have the worst ideas. Astrid jumped back in surprise, not aware of Merida's disgust with lessons on how to be a lady, no matter what the culture. And finally, Stoick bristled and boomed out over the reaction.

"Your parents have agreed to it, and it is customary!"

"Customary!" Merida shrieked. "CUSTOMARY! I'm expected to do what's customary? Why doesn't Hiccup learn how to be a Scottish man? Why don't you ride a dragon, if you're the leader of the dragon riders? That seems customary! And who's to say I even am going to marry Hiccup? Maybe I won't marry at all!" She stormed off, spewing Gaelic and going out into the unknown village.

Hiccup swung his head to his father. "You really thought this would be a good idea, didn't you." Hiccup chased after Merida, his gangly legs flailing. Astrid still sat at the table, dumbstruck. Stoick sighed, looking at the girl.

"She'll calm down. If they aren't seen by anyone by dinner, alert me."

Astrid nodded obediently but strongly, and went to go take care of her own dragon and chores.

* * *

If he hadn't tripped on a root, she probably would have kept running.

Instead, compassion found Merida and she doubled back to help her boyfriend.

"You know," she said bitterly, "in all my princess lessons, I've never once been told to go back and help someone. So you really should be grateful that I don't stick to those, instead of trying to force more on me."

Hiccup looked up at her unbelievingly. "You really think this was my idea?"

"No! I'm just furious that no matter where I go, I can't manage to escape this hell!" She kicked the tree, and Hiccup brought himself up from the ground.

"I know, I know. It's not fair at all, and it's really stupid and I promise I'm going to try to talk to my dad. But I'm not sure what'll come of it, Merida."

She slouched against the tree, sliding down and sitting on the ground in the woods she had run towards. Her hair was tangled and unbrushed, and the only consolation in the horribly cold weather were the warm clothes. "I know, Hiccup. I'm just… upset. I'm tired and I'm not at home and I'm upset."

Hiccup looked down at her. "Which is totally allowed, you know. You're allowed to be upset. Also, for what it's worth, you don't have to do much to be a Viking girl. All the ones I've noticed have run around and cooked hearty meals. That's really about all that I know. You can tell why I fell for a foreigner instead of someone from home."

Merida smiled at him, wiping away the remnants of tired and angry tears. "But Hiccup…"

He squatted down in front of her, his hands resting on her knees. "But what?"

"What if I can't cook?" Her eyes twinkled, and Hiccup smiled.

"It's alright. I'm not one of those big eater Vikings anyway."

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter! It's a tiny bit darker than the previous, but I hope that you enjoy it. I own nothing!

* * *

That night, Merida and Hiccup walked back to Hiccup's house. With understanding, reason, and puppy dog eyes, he had convinced her to accept a few lessons before he talked to Stoick.

They stopped in front of the door, and Hiccup put his hands on Merida's shoulders. "I know you're in a frustrated place right now, and I know you're going to be angry. You go ahead and give my dad the cold shoulder of rage that I know you want to deliver, and I'll bring you up some dinner. Okay?" He hugged her, and spoke in her ear. "Now go ahead and storm on up those stairs. You deserve it." Merida half smiled at him, and did exactly that.

Stoick sat at the table. He raised his eyebrows at Merida's foot storm, and looked at his son. "What's her problem?"

Hiccup went to fix Merida and his dinner. "Well, she's coming from years of learning how she should be what she's not. And then she thought she was going to get a break from that, only to find out that no, those expectations would follow her, just in a new way. So she's more than a little angry."

"Angry? That girl is furious. It's rather… unbecoming."

Hiccup glared at his father. "Unbecoming? You've pissed her off, Dad! And you've made me mad too, for that matter. What's more, you don't seem to understand where she's coming from, despite being in the same castle for a month."

Stoick shrugged. "The parents had discussed it, and thought it was needed. If she becomes the wife of the chief of Berk-"

"Just stop!" Hiccup said, his voice rising. "Stop for three reasons! For one, who's to say that we'll get married? We're seventeen, we've still got some expanse of time to decide that! For another thing, even if we did, who says Berk would need yet another Viking woman? Let's get some fresh air, oh wait, this stupid island hates anything original and new. Furthermore, who's to say that we'd choose Berk to live?"

"Tradition!"

"Will you just stop it!" Hiccup shouted. "Neither of us have ever been fans of tradition, in case you haven't noticed, and we're not going to suddenly change, in fact we might just make that distaste stronger. Now if you'll excuse me." Hiccup picked up the dishes and cups and started walking upstairs.

"Boy, if you aren't careful with how you speak to your elders, you'll find yourself out of the chiefhood!"

Hiccup stopped on the stairs and looked down at his frustrated father. "If you'd ever been listening, you'd know that's what I want."

* * *

Merida laid back in bed, reading over the parchment that she had found there.

_Dear Merida,_

_I assume by now Stoick has told you of his idea for how you are to spend your time in Berk. I know you'll be very much against it, but it really will be for the best. He plans to have someone instruct you in how to be a proper Viking woman._

_I understand that this will upset you, but I do hope you'll see its value. Even if nothing comes to fruition with Hiccup, you'll be better able to deal with Vikings. For what it's worth, I do hope that you and Hiccup work out. You make a lovely pair. Consider this a compromise: we're not forcing you to marry, but in turn you must abide to Stoick's lessons. I know that it's upsetting, but it's what your father and I ask of you for now._

_We love you and can't wait to see you again. With much love,_

_Mother_

Sighing, Merida flung herself down on the bed. Of course her mother would have known and approved of more lessons. She did have a point though; this "compromise" that she never agreed to would be better than being forced to marry someone.

Hiccup walked in with a tray of bread and stew. "Any energy released?"

"I'm a little calmer, I guess. Any headway with your dad?"

"It became more of a 'me and him' argument," Hiccup admitted, sitting on the bed and handing Merida a cup of something warm. She sipped it and leaned against him.

"You're lucky you're not a girl, Hiccup."

"More because if I were a girl, you might not like me."

Merida shrugged. "You never know."

Chuckling, Hiccup ripped off a bit of bread. "In any case, at least the lessons will be from Astrid. So at least it's someone you stand a chance of getting along with."

"Maybe." Merida gathered her hair as much as she could, and put it behind her against the wall, sipping her stew.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair pulled back?"

"Because it doesn't work." She took the red curls in her hands and started to braid them; halfway down the braid the curls were already flying out and escaping. "It's more than a little useless to try. I gave up on it when I was younger."

"So tell me about younger Merida, before she had to go do things like princess lessons."

Merida smiled. "Little Merida spent a lot of time outside and trying to figure out a bow and arrow. On rainy days she roamed the castle and heard stories from her father, mostly about bears and other adventures. She was also extremely terrified of storms and found many a good hiding place in trying to escape the noise. What about Little Hiccup?"

"Little Hiccup was very high strung." Hiccup admitted. "None of the other kids really liked him, at least not as much as their other friends, so he got really worked up about where things fit in. Everything had to be perfect."

"Thus the impeccable fashions taste of nearly grown Hiccup?"

"I actually cared a lot more than I should have about my boots." He lifted his legs, showing off his current pair. "I got really upset whenever they scuffed, which was a lot because I tripped on them, and my mom would have to convince me that they were fine. She didn't often succeed, but she did more than Dad. His philosophy was more of a 'if you're unhappy with your boots, go walk in the snow barefoot' scenario. He just wasn't very good at understanding."

Merida cuddled up next to Hiccup. "Will you tell me about your mother?" Hiccup nodded, and she lay down on the bed with her head in his lap. He absentmindedly fingered her curls as he talked about his mom.

"She wasn't born in Berk, but she moved here from the continent, which was really unusual. I'm pretty sure it was an arranged marriage, but she never really talked about it. She had brownish hair like me, and she liked to read. She was narrow like me, too." Merida watched him smile. "When she was mad at my dad, she'd read things in some other language. She was annoyed at my dad fairly often, so she stayed fluent."

"What did she think of dragons?"

Hiccup sighed. "She didn't hate them as much as everybody else, but she didn't appreciate them either. Her home had a handful flying around, and they stayed out of everybody's hair most of the time. Sometimes, she'd be drawing, and I'd ask her why her dragons didn't look as mean as the other drawings of dragons. She said because that's the way she saw them.

"When I was nine, she went back home for a little bit. When she came back, she was sick. The cold weather didn't help her any, and then one day she just…" His voice faltered, and Merida saw his chest rise raggedly. "I'm sorry."

Merida sat up and pushed him down gently to lie on the bed. She lay next to him, fitting where he needed. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, sighing exhaustedly. "It's okay, Hiccup," she said in a whisper. He nodded, eyes still closed and an upset frown on his face. "You can cry, you know," she whispered even more quietly, inaudible to anyone further away than the inch that Hiccup was. Hiccup almost imperceptibly shook his head that no, he would not cry today.

The room slowly grew darker and Hiccup's breathing became steadier. Merida brushed his hair back as she started to feel like he was dozing off. "As much as I'd love you to stay, I think your father might kill us both if you spent the night with me."

Hiccup opened his eyes sleepily. He looked at the dim light and groaned, pulling Merida closer. "I don't wanna go," he mumbled against her forehead. But then he kissed it and pulled himself up and out of bed.

"I'm sure she'd be proud of you, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded with uncertainty in his eyes. He nearly tripped over his boots on his way out.

* * *

Here's to the end of ten chapters! School starts again soon, so no promises on when the next one will come...


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry for the update delay! School. Ugh. I own nothing.

* * *

Merida stretched as she heard the door creak open. "Good morning, Hiccup," She mumbled into the pillow.

"Try again," a feminine voice chuckled.

Merida's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed, ready to jump.

"Whoa, calm down, redhead! Just me." Merida breathed out as Astrid sat down in a chair. "I was just coming to talk to you about lessons."

Merida groaned. "I would rather be eaten by a bear or sung to sleep by a banshee."

"A what now?"

"A nothing. What about lessons?"

"Well," Astrid started, "there isn't really too terribly much particular to being a Viking woman. I mean there's home skills that I'm pretty sure you already know, and then there's some basic stuff like knowing a bit about boats-"

"Boats?" Merida asked.

"Yeah. You know, basic stuff. _Aft to beam to forward, bow abeam and quarter_," she sang. "Basic kid's stuff. And then there's some dragon-y stuff, but I can convince Hiccup to help teach you that, so it won't be too bad." Astrid winked. "Oh, and some hospitality. That's it, I think, and then you should be good to go!"

"Wonderful," Merida said, trying not to sound too depressed.

Astrid got up and sat on the bed. "Why the long face?"

Merida sighed. "No offence to Vikings, but I really don't want to learn your culture. I've had enough princess lessons growing up, and I just would really rather not continue that for the sake of a marriage that may or may not happen."

"I understand, I really do. But Hiccup said they're still happening?" Merida nodded forlornly. "Then we might as well get a few basic things out of the way, just in case you and Hiccup do get together."

Merida sighed. Astrid's sensibility got to her. "Let me get dressed, and then we'll get some stuff done."

"Do you want me to call Hiccup in?" Astrid winked. She laughed at Merida's friendly glare and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Oi, bring me a mug, peasant! Make sure it's ice cold, but in a warm cup so that my hands don't get too cold!"

Merida sighed, on what had to be the four hundred and seventieth test of her hospitality on an afternoon a few days later than Astrid's first wake up call. "Of course. Would you like cider?"

"But of course, ye foolish lass!" Astrid chuckled to herself as Merida sent death glares at the wall. The cup was prepared and served quickly, and Merida sat at the table, exhausted already.

"This will do, I suppose." Astrid sipped at it daintily.

Merida breathed in steadily and managed to look at Astrid without gritting her teeth too painfully. "Might I ask when you plan to be completed with this exercise?"

Astrid burped. "Once you are kind to every soul who could walk through the door. You've dealt with the Amiable Auntie, the Honest Harold, the Pompous Polly, and the Tearful Timothy. The Rude Ruffian is the second to last character. Do you think you're ready for your final test?"

"I almost regret saying that yes, I do believe I can move on from the presence of the Rude Ruffian," Merida said, smiling through bitter sarcasm.

"Are you positive?"

Merida nodded, ready to get out of this practice of hospitality. Honestly, if someone rude came into her house, she would have every right to kick them out wouldn't she?

"Then I present to you…" Astrid started walking towards the door.

And who could even irk her that much, after all, she is a bit of a people person.

"…for your exercising frustration…"

Really, this whole thing was a bit of nonsense, especially to waste an entire day on it seemed a little much.

"The Formidable Father-in-Law!" Astrid whispered hurriedly. She opened the door, and Stoick the Vast walked in. Merida held back a giggle.

"Hello, Astrid! Merida! Thank you for inviting me for tea. I'm glad that you, Merida, have accepted this plan."

Merida stood up straight, her chin up. Even if she couldn't be defiant, that certainly didn't mean she had to be meek. "Of course, sir. Why bemoan a horrible situation when there are better things to be done?" Astrid looked at her pointedly, but Stoick missed the hidden complaint. Merida smirked to herself. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Slice me up some of the bread on that counter, Merida. And Astrid, I could do with a nice brew." He turned to Astrid for somewhat polite conversation while Merida cut.

"Do you want any stew? I made it myself!" Merida grinned, and even though Astrid shook her head slightly that no, he certainly didn't want any soup, Stoick nodded. Merida ladled it out into a bowl, the thick brown liquid and chunks looking not much different from regular Viking fare. Unfortunately, as Astrid hadn't the heart to tell her, it was a lot worse.

Merida gracefully put the bowl down on the table, careful not to spill a drop. She smiled, and Stoick smiled back. Astrid tensed and watched his reactions carefully.

Stoick kept talking about Viking affairs, and Merida listened politely, her hostess skills flourishing wonderfully. Astrid nodded, watching as the spoon went up to his mouth.

Stoick paused and then grimaced. He swallowed, and fished around in his mouth. Merida frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

Stoick looked at her. "There's a twig in my soup." He displayed the little twig from some berry, and Merida blushed.

"It adds character?" she tried.

Astrid chuckled awkwardly, looking to fill the awkward interaction. Stoick wasn't mad, but she didn't want him to say anything to enrage Merida. "Not every Viking woman can cook. You probably should've gotten someone else to teach her that bit."

"Probably," Stoick agreed. "It is a little bit more than horrible."

Merida looked at Stoick with an eyebrow raised. Her shoulders set back, and Astrid's eyes widened. She shook her head slightly again, and Merida ignored her.

"You don't like my soup?" she asked.

"Not even sort of." Stoick replied, honestly but a little hurtfully.

Merida bristled a bit more, and Astrid facepalmed. "You don't like the soup that I made for you, and you feel the need to inform me?"

"Well why wouldn't I tell you so you can make it better for me next time?"

Merida drew herself up to her full height, which still wasn't much compared to the Viking leader. Astrid signaled desperately, and Merida opened her mouth and felt her cheeks flushing and her fists clenching in the folds of her dress.

Then, she clamped her mouth down and bit her lip. "I'm sorry you don't like the soup, Sir. But I promised Hiccup I would meet him in the evening, and maybe I could ask him how to make your favorite? That is, if you'll excuse me to go and leave lessons for today." She felt herself shaking, a little bit, containing the fire that had swelled up so suddenly, as it was wont to do in her personality.

Astrid sighed in relief. Merida was learning.

"You may. Have a nice day."

"You too, Sir." Merida choked out, walking calmly towards the door. She closed it behind her, and broke into a run.

* * *

Hiccup was in the metallurgy.

"Merida! What's wrong?"

Her hair was tangled more than usual, and her eyes were red. She was shaking slightly when she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him with her into the woods behind the shop.

"Merida?"

"I hate myself, Hiccup!"

"What!"

Merida paced, kicking the stones and slapping at leaves. "I was being good at lessons and I made your da' an awful soup on accident and it's not as if I know how to bloody cook, and then he was so _rude_! I made him that soup and I offered it even though I didn't have to, and he didn't do a thin' to help, and he _dared_ comment that it was inferior! You do that to somebody in DunBroch and they put yer own hand in the next batch! Actin' the maggot, that git!"

Hiccup caught her by the waist. "I'm sorry about my dad! He doesn't know what it's like to be courteous, it's kind of a Viking thing!" Merida was in more or less hysterics. She was slipping into her more guttural accent that her mom had always tried to refine but still popped up sometimes. Hiccup pushed her hair behind her ear, trying to calm her.

"It's no tha' he was bein' annoying. I'm plenty used to that, my own parents can be the same. But I accepted it. I offered to make him more soup. Hiccup, what am I becoming here in Berk?" She looked at his eyes pleadingly, and he sighed, pulling her closer among the greenery.

"You're not becoming anything. You were doing what anyone else would do, and if you didn't like it, I won't ever make you do that. I want you to always say what you think. If I thought Berk would change you in a way you didn't like, I wouldn't have let you come, because I know that I want you to stay confident and beautiful in who you are."

Merida rolled her eyes, trying not to smile and still gaining control of her emotions. "You're such a sap, Hiccup."

"Not so much that, you just move from emotion to emotion faster than anyone." He took her hand and they walked back home together. He tried her awful soup and she pretended to be upset at him when he didn't eat it all.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Be sure to let me know, and hopefully it won't take forever for me to update again this time.


	12. Chapter 12

I still don't own anything! This font is really tiny in my editing, so here's hoping nothing is too messed up. This chapter is a little short, but I think you'll enjoy it ;) Let me know what you think!

* * *

The fall in Berk swept down in shades of leaves that were almost as violently red as Merida's hair. They rode the gusts of wind with Toothless, swooping and twirling with the leaves all around Berk. With the lack of lessons, Merida and Hiccup just spent more time together. Sometimes they bickered, and sometimes they didn't. Merida found an uneasy peace with Stoick.

When the leaves were blown away and the frost came creeping in, a bit of breathlessness took them further.

Merida and Hiccup were swirling and twirling in the air, Merida borrowing Astrid's dragon, Stormfly. The mist was brisk and everything about them was red and windswept. They dodged the arches and skimmed the trees, racing neck and neck.

"Am I about to beat the Dragon Trainer at his own game?" Merida laughed.

Hiccup furrowed his brow and smirked. "Never! I'll beat you to the beach!" They rocketed off, heading for the desolate strip of sand that was generously called a beach.

They were neck and neck. Hiccup urged Toothless faster, but Toothless and his soft spot for Merida kept pace with Stormfly, moving forward and backward in the last mile or two. Hiccup leaned forward, trying desperately to get to the beach before his girlfriend. They both dived at the same time, the dragons arching their backs and then straightening and Merida screeching in delight as the air rushed forward. Hiccup could see that she might dismount before him.

He jumped.

Merida's delighted squeal turned into a concerned yelp as Hiccup hit a dune. Stormfly landed and Merida leaped off, her dress nearly catching on Stormfly's turquoise scales. "Hiccup!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I won!" He smirked, and Merida felt his chest, checking for any injuries. She smiled at the heartbeat, faster than usual. Adrenaline or Merida, she'd never be able to tell. Hiccup leaned against the solid hill of sand.

"You thick-skulled Viking, you. Say you hadn't landed on this bit of sand, what would you have done then?"

"Still won."

Merida rolled her eyes. "You fool," she laughed. "One day you and your dragons might get hurt, and who am I supposed to love then?" She caught her breath, unable to catch the l-word that just slipped out.

Hiccup grinned, pulling Merida down to the sand with him. He was quiet for a minute, while Merida tried to contain her mental stream of _what-did-I-do-wrong-do-I-love-him-probably-what-if-he-doesn't-_

"More importantly, who would love you as much as I do?"

Of course she loved him. Merida pulled her brilliant idiot closer by the vest and ignored the sand on his lips.

* * *

Hiccup tossed a fish to Toothless as Astrid watched. "So you and the redhead?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Nah, we've just basically been living together for a few months now for the heck of it."

"Exactly my observations," Astrid deadpanned. "What're you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean." Hiccup could hear the scolding in her voice.

"I know exactly as much as you and Snotlout do," Hiccup said, smirking. He still chuckled that the two were together.

"Well, we know we're probably getting married."

Hiccup dropped the bucket. "Really?"

Astrid shrugged. "I know. But we're a good pair, and we're sensible, and we love each other."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." Hiccup extended his hand.

"I'm not gonna shake that, it's fishy." Hiccup rolled his eyes and went to rub it off on his leg. Astrid hugged him. "Don't forget about us, Dragon Boy. She's great, don't get me wrong. Just don't lose your helmet among the kilts."

* * *

The frost covered the mast of the ships that took them back to DunBroch in hopes of escaping some ice. On the docks, Elinor had more grey hair and Fergus had more smiling wrinkles. The boys had a few more inches, evenly distributed of course.

The king, queen, and chief walked behind the couple. Merida held Hamish on her hip, while Hiccup had Hubert on his shoulders. Harris walked between them, holding hands. Fergus saw Hiccup's shoulders, more filled out than last he'd seen, and felt confident in placing his kingdom on them. Stoick saw Merida's love, and trusted her and her spunk to keep everything moving. Elinor saw the mock family together, and had faith that all the pain of the lessons would somehow be worth it.

Fires roared throughout the winter, lighting up faces and sprucing up rooms. They made shadows on faces on Hiccup's birthday, and silhouetted the pair when they found a quiet moment. In a few months, the fires started to die to make room for the bouquets of flowers, and the relatively new seventeen year old tried to give a bouquet.

"You have to hold it by the stems," he stuttered. Hiccup looked up at Merida through his eyelashes, shuffling his feet. Merida noted the nervous behavior, and followed instructions. She smelled the white and blue arrangement, smiling broadly.

"These are lovely, Hiccup! Now calm down." She pushed his fringe out of his face, still holding the bottom of the bouquet. She paused when something heavy and round hit her palm.

She lifted the flowers and looked from her palm to Hiccup, who looked about ready to pass out. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying desperately to make any sort of noise.

Merida nodded fervently, tearing up. "Yes, Hiccup! Yes!" The flowers fell to the ground as she pulled Hiccup in by his vest. They broke apart for a minute for Hiccup's hands, shaking with joy and relief, to slide the ring onto Merida's finger.

* * *

Ta-da! I hope you liked it! Something quick to get in for the long weekend. It will be drawing to a close soon, there's one more big plot point, and I'm definitely doing an epilogue.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey I'm back! Sorry this took so long, I got really behind on some stuff, and life, and other excuses. Here's the next chapter, I hope that you'll enjoy it despite the wait, let me know what you think, and remember that I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

Elinor walked in and her maternal instincts spotted the ring instantly. She smiled broadly, waiting for the two to notice her. After a few minutes of Merida rambling excitedly and Hiccup glowing, she cleared her throat.

"Mum!" Merida ran forward and hugged her mother. Elinor hugged her daughter tightly, and motioned for Hiccup to join them. He did awkwardly.

"Would you like to tell your fathers, or should I?"

Hiccup cleared his throat. "I will," he volunteered. He left the mother and daughter to their embrace, and Merida watched him go.

When he was out the door, Elinor spoke. "He's a good one, lass."

Merida nodded. "He's a fantastic one." Elinor smiled and took Merida to follow Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup cleared his throat, finishing up his speech. "And so I asked her to marry me, and she agreed. We're very much in love, and would like your blessing."

Stoick and Fergus sat in chairs by the fire, smiling behind their beards and mentally congratulating themselves on a plan well executed. A bond had been made between nations, and all would be well between the Scotts and the Vikings. Just because of this single marriage. Fergus spoke. "You've had our blessing from the start, my boy."

Merida walked up behind Hiccup, striding and taking his hand. He smiled at her, and she grinned broadly. "We're glad you approve." Hiccup said.

"Not that we would've needed it," Merida piped in. Stoick looked at Hiccup questioningly. Putting his hand on Merida's waist, he nodded. Stoick chuckled to himself; Hiccup hinting at defiance? Much change had happened in that span of time.

Elinor walked forward, smiling quietly. "So the question is, when will we start planning for the event?"

Merida sighed, and Hiccup looked helpless. Just as the queen was about to speak, Merida interjected. "I'd like to wait until both of us are eighteen, and why not wait a month from Hiccup's birthday into the New Year?"

"A winter wedding will be lovely," Elinor said. She was surprised that Merida had jumped onto that so quickly.

"I think so. Hiccup, would you be able to deal with it being here, in DunBroch?"

"That's fine with me," Hiccup replied.

"And now that the two main things are done, we don't have to worry, right Mum?" Merida grinned, and Elinor understood the eager replies.

"It'll take a bit more than that, dear."

Stoick and Fergus chuckled, getting up to leave while mother and daughter began the bickering process. The pair walked into the main hall, out of earshot.

"Things ended up working well then," Fergus said.

"Indeed. And are we ever going to tell them that we had hoped for this? That we had attempted to scoot this arrangement along?"

Fergus scoffed. "I don't think it matters. If it comes up, we won't lie, but there's no need to directly share the information. At this point, they probably won't care in any case, and it'll go right over their heads. What's more, it's not _really_ an arranged marriage."

"Your daughter might see it that way."

"Let's hope not. Let's just keep it quiet, and let it happen."

Nodding, Stoick agreed thoughtfully. "And now, we just begin the planning."

Hiccup stood by the door; he had been listening. Nothing felt arranged about them, but then there was the consideration of staying with each other long enough to develop this relationship. Was it arranged? And what's more, should he tell Merida?

Hiccup shook his head at the thought. It's like their fathers said: it's not _really_ an arranged marriage, and they wouldn't really care.

He shrugged it off, walking back to mollify what was bound to be ready to break into a fist fight between his new fiancé and mother-in-law.

* * *

Somehow the clan-to-be made it through the following seasons until the wedding. Eventually the day dawned and Merida stood in front of her mother. The white gown matched the snow that was falling, and her red hair matched the fire that was blazing. Elinor stood proudly.

"Look at my lass." She murmured, adjusting her daughter's veil. "And you've got your coin in your shoe?"

"Of course, Mum," Merida replied as patiently as she could.

"Alright, alright I'm trying to be calm." The queen took her daughter's hands. "You look stunning, Merida. Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

Merida's mother looked at her daughter, tears welling up. "Oh, Merida… My only daughter, getting married? I'll never be ready. One of us had to be prepared for this day, and it was always you."

Merida hugged her mom, trying to comfort her. "Mum, I love you."

"I love you too, my Merida."

The door creaked open, and Fergus joined the women. "How's all here?"

"Emotional, a little tear stained. But happy." Merida smiled at her father.

"Doesn't sound that far from the usual then," Fergus grinned. "You're happy then?"

"Thrilled." Merida smiled broadly. "I've got to arrange my sash though." She walked across the room, picking up the length of white fabric from the chair. She tied it carefully around her waist, and Fergus spoke to his wife.

"I told you this whole marriage plan would work out wonderously."

Merida's head shot up, her red curls bouncing. "Marriage plan?" Fergus froze. His daughter advanced, letting the untied sash fall. "Marriage plan!" her voice rose steadily, reaching the rafters. "MARRIAGE PLAN!"

"It was a loose plan!" Her father said. "We were hoping you and Hiccup would fall in love, and if not that would've been fine too, we would've just had a formal truce!"

"So I was yer plan A! Did I save you a pretty penny?" Merida pulled her shoe off, pulling the traditional coin out. She stomped the shoe back on, throwing the penny on the floor. Elinor caught her breath, her face in her hands. Fergus tried his best to communicate.

"Merida I-"

"You made me an arranged marriage!"

"It is not arranged!"

"IT IS SO! YOU INTENDED FOR US TO MARRY, AND HERE I AM NOW IN MY WHITE DRESS!"

Hiccup ran in. "Merida!"

"AND YOU." Merida turned on him, her blue eyes seeing red. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Hiccup asked, trying to comfort his bride who was busy flying around the room, livid.

"That this was all their plan! This whole marriage!"

Hiccup sighed. "No, it wasn't." Merida froze, glaring at her bridegroom. "They hoped we'd fall in love, and we did. That's not arranged."

"You knew." She whispered. "You knew." Merida flew past everyone, running out the door. Hiccup chased after her, desperately trying to catch the spirit in white.

* * *

Review please! Next chapter up within a shorter time!


	14. Chapter 14

Alright guys! Last real chapter, then the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing and generally being awesome! We're really close to 100 reviews, so if we could get there that would make my life. I still don't own anything!

* * *

Merida raced down the halls, flying on her toes and going as fast as she could away from everything and everyone. Everything that was tradition and what was expected and how she was tricked. Everyone that was her mother, her father, Hiccup… she almost slowed down.

Almost.

She kept running, racing out of the castle and into the stables. "Angus!" she cried, leaping onto his back. The white dress hemmed itself with hay, and Merida wrapped herself in the huge plaid blanket that was draped across the side of Angus's stall. She hollered, and the two were off into the forest.

The snow was falling, and it made for slower going. Everything was white, and it was harder to distinguish the worn brown path from the deep green grass; the blanket hid any hint she would have had if she hadn't grown up in the woods. The targets led the way more than anything. Not that there was a way: Merida just kept running.

* * *

Hiccup moved a bit less swiftly through the halls, clomping along. "Merida! MERIDA!" he called. He was running as well he could, and almost missed the slight swinging of a door.

"Merida," he whispered. He went out the door and into the cold January weather. "Merida!" The little footprints were almost indistinguishable under the quickly falling snow, and the trail of her wedding gown made it even harder. Hiccup ran out, ignoring the familiar freeze. From the path, he saw that the stables were empty.

"Merida." Hiccup breathed deeply. Where was she? The snow was falling and the wind was blowing, and it was his wedding day and his bride was gone and upset with him. His bride. His love. He had to find her.

"Toothless! TOOTHLESS!" He whistled, noticing the sharp jets of smoke that came from his own mouth. The great black dragon appeared, inquisitive as always. "We have to find Merida. Now." Hiccup hopped on his pet's back, and the two ran off into the forest, having no doubt of where she was and only hoping they could find her.

The footsteps of a Clydesdale were, fortunately, much easier to find than the small footsteps of a young woman. Toothless bound through the clearings and barreled through the brush, and Hiccup yelled her name, hoping she would come to him instead of running further away. Unfortunately, as large as Angus's prints were, the snow was falling fast and they soon lost the trail.

After hours, the pair came to a clearing. The great ogham stones towered over them, except for the one that had cracked and fallen years ago. Toothless circled around, and Hiccup sighed. "You know we can't quit, Toothless. We have to find her before it gets too dark and cold… She's out there alone…" Hiccup thought of Merida's white dress and hoped she had grabbed something in addition. "Let's try this way." He steered Toothless to the left, but the dragon's head refused, focusing intently on something to the right. "Toothless! Now is not the… time…"

Hiccup saw what Toothless did, and his jaw dropped. A blue ball of light hovered, beckoning to them. "A wisp!" he breathed. Merida had told him all about them, including them during her retelling of her epic adventure. They could lead him towards his fate… Hiccup stared. What if they took him too far from Merida, and he didn't find her in time? He was tempted. How many times would he get a direct line to his fate, especially when it was as twisted as being a reluctant son of a chief?

Merida came first. The wisps could find him again.

He started to guide Toothless more forcefully, when a thought struck him. Merida _was_ his fate! Once the thought entered his mind, he became only more sure of the notion. "Go for it, Toothless!" The dragon bounded down the path to the blue orb, which multiplied and led the way down a dark path.

* * *

Merida leaned against the log that had thrown a wrench in her plan. That damned wool blanket had caught itself on a protruding branch, entangling itself solidly in the tightly woven fabric. Merida wasn't stupid, and she wasn't going anywhere too far from that blanket.

She had herself wrapped awkwardly in the blanket as she looked at the setting sun. It was going to get colder, she reminded herself as she shivered. But she would be fine… probably. And once she got through the night, she would have to find a sharp something and cut the fabric. It would work. Maybe. And then she'd flee, away from everything that didn't understand her.

She shivered on the log, wishing it wouldn't be so uncomfortable for Angus to be next to her. Closing her eyes, she started to doze off…

Until she heard a crashing.

She bolted up as quickly as she could in her tangled blanket, looking for anything to help her. At a loss, all she could do was scream when something came crashing through the bushes.

"Merida!" Hiccup ran towards her, and she froze.

"Hiccup? Toothless?"

Hiccup enveloped her in a hug. "You're freezing! It's freezing out here, why did you run away?"

Merida bristled. "Because you all were trying to give me a damn arranged marriage! And you were part of it! And if I can't trust you, Hiccup, I can't trust anyone here." She tried to push him off, but he held on tight. "Hiccup! Let go!"

"No!"

"Hiccup!"

"I'm not letting go until you listen! Because you need to!"

Merida writhed in his arms for a few more minutes, and Hiccup held on. She nearly got out, but Toothless wrapped himself around them. She stilled, and Hiccup looked her in the eye.

"I love you, Merida. I asked you to marry me because I love you. I asked your father if he would bless our marriage, I did _not _ask him for permission. I didn't know anything about our fathers' agreement until after I had proposed, and I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd find it important."

"You didn't think I'd find that information important? Of course it's important!"

"Why?"

Merida sputtered. "Because it's my independence! I love you Hiccup, but I can't ever risk losing that. I can't properly love you and be your bride without it."

They rested their foreheads together. "I know, Merida. If I promise to always respect your independence, in addition to all the other things I was going to do because I love you, would you accept me as your husband?"

Merida breathed deeply, calming as she warmed in Hiccup's arms. "Yes. I love you, Hiccup. Take me home?"

* * *

The next day, after a too long and refined ceremony and hours of sitting and welcoming guests, the newly wedded couple stood in their small cottage outside the castle.

"Finally, peace."

Merida smiled, bringing a cup of warm brew to her new husband.

"It's not soup, is it?" he teased. Merida rolled her eyes and perched on his lap, still in her wedding gown.

"Hey, you.. careful now. I have something to hold over you, now." She winked, and Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows.

"What could that be?"

"Withholding." She stood, backing up into their new bedroom.

Hiccup blushed, clearing his throat and standing up after her. "You wouldn't do that to me tonight, would you?"

Merida smiled, tugged on his vest, and pulled him into their room.

* * *

Tada! Hope you liked it, and remember how much I'd really love 100 reviews!


	15. Epilogue

Hey guys! This is finally (FINALLY) the epilogue. Thank you so much for sticking with me this whole time; I'm immensely proud of this story and the way in which it has been received. More than one hundred reviews! I cannot believe it. Remember that I don't own anything. Thank you so much again!

* * *

Medb looked at her book and pretended to read while her parents argued. Although argued wasn't _really_ the right term... she searched her mind. Her mother's voice was too raised to call it a discussion, but it wasn't enough about opinions to call it a debate.

Dispute. Dispute would be a good word.

"Of all people, Hiccup, you should know why I'm against the notion!"

Her father sighed. "I understand you're against it. I was just telling you that it was a consideration put forth by Astrid and Snotlout."

"It's ridiculous!"

"She's nearly twenty, and she's known Ailill for forever and a day. Maybe she wants it!" Medb was glad her parents couldn't see her, reading just outside the room and out of view from the doorway. She was sure her face was flushed. It was true that Ailill was a good friend and she did like him a lot, and she was certainly more open to the notion than her mother was (according to Gram's stories), but she still wasn't sure how she felt about the possibility of political marriage. She'd have to evaluate it first.

Morrigan fluttered into the room, flying low and landing at Medb's feet. Unfortunately, she flew right across the doorway, and her father noticed. "Medb, are you out there?"

"Yea, Dad. I'm right 'ere." She walked into the ancient hall, sheepish.

"I took it you were listenin'?" Her mom rushed forward, tucking Medb's brown, curly hair behind her ear. "Now, my readin' rascal, do you have any opinions? I know you only just heard-"

"Actually, I've been hearing you discuss it for quite a while now."

Merida smirked. "Eavesdroppin' will get you in trouble, you really ought to mind your own."

"Says you," Hiccup added. He leaned on the table, smiling at his wife and daughter. Mum shook her curls at him, rolling her eyes.

"But the point is, I do like Ailill. And I know it could be very helpful. And so I'm willing to consider it."

As Medb walked out, done speaking for the time despite any questions left, her father sat down to draft a letter to his old friends.

"I canno' grasp why she's so willing to see how an arranged marriage would go."

"She's a bit less tunnel-visioned than her mother, I suppose."

"Oi, you. Knock it off." Merida sat on the table next to him. "Don't forget to add that we're having them meet, and this of course means nothing but a possibility."

Hiccup smirked. "And what's her ring size again? Just so I know."

"How did I ever find you sweetly awkward, when really you're the devil in earth tones?"

"Love you too, Mer."

Merida stood to leave. She dusted off her dress, in a huff, still acting eighteen. She strode out the door. A moment later, she ducked her head back in. "Love you too, Hiccup."

* * *

The End! I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you possibly interested in where Medb and Ailill came from, you should read the Tain. They're actually prominent figures in Celtic mythology and I really loved the idea. It was basically the only reason for this epilogue, not going to lie. Thank you so much for sticking with me!


End file.
